I'm Restless Without You
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: In vain of the original movie, what if the trolls really meant it when they said Anna's engagement was a flex arrangement? A take on what truely happened to Hans. And things look up when Elsa finds someone who can really help her with her handle of her powers. Could something more come of it? Rated T for langauge, violence, and later sexual themes.
1. Elsa's Coronation and Anna's Prince

**A/N: So this is my third fanfiction, but my first one on Frozen. The first two fanfictions I wrote were based on House of Wax. So like my first work, I'm going to be basing the beginning of the fanfiction on the movie before taking it in my own direction. I got this idea from a tumblr post I saw on facebook, so I'm sure it's already been done. But I wanted to do it anyway. Here's hoping I do okay.**

**Special note: I do not own Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, the horse, Kristoff or Sven. The last two don't appear yet, but I want to cover my bases for the entire fanfiction. I do own my OC, Raighne.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city of Arendelle was buzzing. Everyone was excited for Elsa's coronation, especially her sister, Anna. Anna squealed as she hurried through the opening gates, barely brushing by the throng of people without bumping into anyone. She was hardly paying attention to the guests as she looked around with glee. She lightly bumped into a tall and thin young man who had pale skin and platinum blonde hair that could be considered just as light as Elsa's. He had icy blue eyes, and from the outer corner of his left eye swept a strange black design that went up to his forehead and down to his narrow jaw. His straight posture, the thick choker around his neck, the rings on his finger, and the cross in his left ear all signified he was a prince. He stopped and bowed to Anna.

"Excuse me, Princess," he said politely.

"Oh, um, no, it's my fault!" Anna rushed, fidgeting with the bun in her red hair that had one white strip that ran all the way through it. "Excuse me!" She continued on her way, knowing the prince was shaking his head slightly behind her. But, she didn't care. She was just so elated to finally be out in Arendelle. She had never been allowed outside of the castle gates and no one had ever been allowed in before. The sights, sounds, and smells were almost an overload all at once, but it just made Anna giggle more excitedly.

That was until she had gotten closer to the docks and she met with something hard and muscular. She shrieked, tilting, and automatically moved to catch herself. Her foot just winded up in a small bucket, causing her to lose her balance entirely and she fell back into a small wood rowboat. The rowboat slid up, starting to fall towards the water, but the horse that had knocked into her stepped into the other side, forcing it to stay aloft.

"Hey!" Anna said angrily.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" the rider apologized, looking at her concerned. He was broad shouldered with red hair and light green eyes, and he was extremely handsome.

"Hey," Anna changed her tone quickly. "Uh, ye-n-no, no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He quickly dismounted, getting into the small boat with her.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great... actually..."

"Oh, thank goodness." He smiled as he offered her his hand. She took his hand, getting to her feet with a smile of her own.

"Oh, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he introduced himself with a polite bow.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," she offered with a polite curtsy.

"Princess?" The wheels seemed to turn in his head. "My lady!" He dropped to one knee with his head down so far the back of his neck was completely exposed. His horse immediately dropped his head as well, lifting his hoof. The boat tilted forward, causing Hans to fall forward as Anna fell back, but he was able to plant his feet and catch the princess to keep her from falling. The horse placed his hoof back down to keep the boat from falling, but Hans tumbled back and Anna fell on top of him as a result.

"This is awkward," Anna said. "Not that I mean that you're awkward, I mean I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse," he said as he pulled her to her feet. "And for every moment after."

"N-n-n-no!" Anna insisted. "It's fine! I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you hit my sister, Elsa, that would be _yeeesh_! 'Cause you know... Hello." She scratched the horse on his chin as he nickered appreciatively.

"But lucky you, it's just me," she added, smiling. Hans chuckled softly.

"Just you?" he asked, sounding a little surprised. Anna hummed softly and giggled. She found herself staring at the prince in front of her lackadaisically. That was until the bells started ringing. Her face fell as she realized just what that meant.

"The bells!" she gasped. "The coronation! I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh... bye!" She waved to him, then raced off toward the castle. Hans waved as well, and his horse stepped off the boat, causing him to land in the water with it. He surfaced, spitting water out of his mouth. But he smiled dreamily as he stared off in the direction the princess had gone.

The coronation passed by fairly normal for such a ceremony. Elsa looked beautiful with her own platinum blonde hair pulled back behind her head in a tight braided bun. Anna and Hans had exchanged another quick wave during the ceremony before Elsa was officially crowned queen. The reception was so much more fun, though. There was music, dancing, and food. Elsa was announced when she came into the ballroom, and so was Anna, who had to stand next to her sister.

"Hi," Elsa said softly, with a warm smile.

"H-Hi me?" Anna asked, surprised. "Oh. Um... Hi."

"You look beautiful," Elsa complimented.

"Thank you! You look beautiful-er! Well not fuller. You don't look fuller. I mean more beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa giggled softly. "So, this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought!"

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa wondered. Both sisters took a moment to sniff the air.

"Chocolate..." they said in unison. They both laughed lightly. Anna smiled, ecstatic that she was finally in Elsa's presence once more. How she had yearned for her sister's company over the years. She was just about to say something, but was interrupted by someone who introduced a funny looking duke. He was short and balding with a toupee, large hooked nose, and a gray mustache. He was trying to invite Elsa to dance, who politely managed to trick Anna into dancing with him instead. He was awful, and also couldn't stop talking about himself. Elsa was giggling when her sister made it back.

"Well he was certainly sprightly..." Elsa commented.

"Especially for a man in heels," Anna complained as she leaned over to rub her foot.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time..."

"Me too." Elsa smiled, but then she thought about it and her smile faded. "But it can't."

"Well, why not? I mean-"

"It just can't!" Elsa turned away, throwing her gloved hands up into the air. Anna excused herself and walked away from her sister. Elsa sighed, watching her sister go. They were having a really nice moment finally, and her own issues had to ruin it. She sadly kept her eye on Anna until she had disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.


	2. Panic and Devastation

**A/N: So I was curious and I did a little searching. Elsa is 21 years old (the age at which she can be crowned as queen, thus the reason she had to wait three years. She was only 18 when their parents died.) That makes Anna 18, because she's three years younger than Elsa (and was 15 when their parents died). Now my character, Raighne, is 25 years old and it will be revealed later why he's unmarried and isn't a king yet. And, I found out Kristoff is 21 and Hans is 23 (but it makes sense for him to be unmarried/uncrowned because he's the youngest of 13 children). I'm kind of curious to know how old the oldest of his 12 older brothers are now. Because that's insanity!**

**Is anyone even reading this? I don't know because I didn't get any reviews at all. I'm contemplating. This is my last test chapter, and if I don't get any reviews I'm just going to take it down. Which is a shame, because I feel like chapter 3 is where it really starts getting good. But cest la vie. If no one's reading this then what's the point? So I hope I have some readers that are enjoying this. If I do, could you please review? I'd really appreciate it. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your majesty," Elsa heard, turning to see a handsome, decorated prince with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes bowing to her. "I am Prince Raighne. I was hoping I could ask you to dance?" He extended his hand to her. It was strange, how unreadable the young man before her was. She could almost sense some darkness radiating off of him, but at the same time, she found herself almost irresistibly drawn to him.

Elsa simply gave him a polite nod, slipping her gloved hand into his and shivering at the contact. Even through her glove, his skin felt cold. Raighne led her to the dance floor, turning her into him and gently wrapping his other arm around her waist. Elsa kept her eyes locked with Raighne's as they waltzed around the floor. Other guests began to politely clear an area of the dance floor just for them. Elsa hardly noticed that Anna and Hans were staring at them as they danced as well nearby.

Anna took Hans' hand and led him away from the dance floor so they could talk. She was amazed by how much time passed and how much fun she was having just opening up to someone else. She learned quite a bit about Hans, including the fact that he had 12 older brothers. Anna thought about how difficult it was just growing up with one older sibling, so she couldn't even have imagined what it would be like with 12.

Anna was having more fun with Hans than she could ever remember having with Elsa, even when they were young. She took him to jump balconies and climb to the higher towers of the castle. They laughed as they kicked off their shoes and slid down the slick floors of the hallways in their socks. They even goofed around in the stable before climbing up to the waterfall that was outside of the castle walls. Hans was ecstatic to have found such a unique girl. In just a short amount of time, his heart had been stolen. In his fervor, he dropped to his knee, taking Anna's hand in his.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" he breathed, his eyes sparkling with adoration. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna gasped. "Yes!" Hans let out a soft cry of joyousness, standing and wrapping his arms around Anna's waist. He pulled her close, kissing her passionately as he practically lifted her into his arms and spun her around. Anna returned the kiss, giggling like crazy. She took his hand once more, leading him back to the castle. She was intent on getting her sister's blessing. She had never felt so strongly for someone before, and she didn't care that it was situational. There was just something so special about Hans, and although she couldn't explain why, she felt like he was a part of her.

"Elsa!" Anna called to her sister, causing her sister to turn around and she dipped a curtsy. "I mean Queen... I would like to present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your majesty," Hans said with a polite bow before he and Anna chuckled together.

"We would like your blessing... of... our marriage," the two of them finally finished together.

"Marriage?" Elsa scoffed.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa shook her head slightly.

"Well, we haven't worked out all of the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream." She gasped suddenly, turning to Hans. "Wait.. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa was taken aback while Hans shrugged.

"Absolutely!" he agreed, taking Anna's hands in his as he grinned excitedly.

"Oh, we could invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us! Of course we have the room-"

"Wait," Elsa interrupted. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one's getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked her sister incredulously.

"May I please talk to you..." Elsa addressed her younger sister. "Alone?"

"No," Anna said, sounding hurt and retreating back to hold onto Hans' arm. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine," Elsa gave in. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can, if it's true love," Anna defended.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know how to do is shut people out!" Anna's words were sharp, and Elsa looked positively pained by them.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, please excuse me." Elsa turned and began to walk away.

"Your majesty, if I may try to ease your..." Hans tried to say.

"No, you may not," Elsa said quickly. "And I think you should go... The party is over. Close the gates."

"What?" Anna gasped. "Elsa, no, wait!" She seized her sister's gloved hand, but as Elsa tried to pull her hand back, the glove came off in Anna's. Elsa gasped, fear creeping into her chest.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa reached for it, but Anna pulled it back and held it against her chest.

"Elsa, please!" she begged. "Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave," Elsa said sadly, the pain of Anna's words stinging her heart. Anna looked equally hurt now, but Elsa sighed as she turned away to head for the door.

"What did I ever do to you!?" she called at her sister's back.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa warned her.

"No!" Anna challenged. "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? Why are you so afraid!?"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted, turning and throwing her arm out in anger. Her cryokinetic powers flew from her fingertips unintentionally, creating a barricade of sharp icicles on the floor between her and the other people. All Elsa could do was push through the door and run away. She tried to get through the throng of people outside, but didn't quite make it. She found herself backing up, her hand catching a hold of the fountain. But immediately, it froze over as the people gasped and backed away. The duke emerged, pointing at her. She tried to hold her hands up and tell them to stay away, but accidentally blasted ice instead. She turned, fleeing, trying to ignore the duke's cries of monster, and her sister calling her name.


	3. A New Hope

**A/N: So I'm sure you've noticed this pattern that I recreate the movie and sort of add a little bit of my own things in the background. And also, this is a non-musical version. Well, I'm happy to tell you, I've finally slipped Raighne's background story in! I'm not sure if anyone's confused by the spelling, but just in case, Raighne is pronounced like "rain". Deep stuff, making this chapter just a little darker. Oh, but wait, there's more! I wanted to give you a heads up that this will continue on the way the movie did (with minor changes) until Kristoff takes Anna to the trolls and that is when it'll branch off into a whole new path and won't be following the movie as closely anymore. I know you guys are probably like "omg, you're really not being original at all". Because I'm not, but I promise if you're patient, you'll see why I'm writing this the way that I am.**

**Two reviews are better than none. So special thanks to LordFrost and S.L.H.P.V.W. But maybe I can see a few more reviews? Maybe? Yes? Please enjoy and review. :) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa reached the water's edge, ice starting to flare under each footstep from her emotional state. She looked back when Anna had caught up before looking back at the water. She put a hesitant step forward, seeing the water's surface freeze solid under her foot. She took a breath and sprinted forward, leaving ice in her wake. Anna and Hans almost missed the blur, watching someone run out on the ice after Elsa. They couldn't tell who it was, but Anna tried rushing forward.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna called. She slipped on the ice as soon as she reached it, falling to her knees and gasping in pain. Hans rushed to her side, gently holding her shoulders. He looked around, astonished. Anna looked around as well, watching all of the water freeze over from Elsa's powers. By the time they reached the castle courtyard again, it was snowing and Anna had to keep her arms wrapped around herself to try and maintain what little heat she could. But it didn't work very well in her sleeveless dress and she was shivering.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked Anna, moving to get closer to her.

"No," Anna groaned softly.

"Did you know?"

"No..." Anna let her head drop slightly in her sadness. That was until she reached the duke. He was ranting about the queen putting a curse on the land. He turned to one of his men to try and command him to go after the queen, but Anna interrupted. He hid behind his men.

"You!" he cried out. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?"

"No," Anna defended. "No, I'm completely ordinary!"

"That's right, she is!" Hans confirmed, stepping up to place his hand on Anna's shoulder. "In the best way."

"My sister's not a monster!" she added hastily.

"She nearly killed me!" the duke claimed.

"You slipped on ice," Hans corrected.

"Her ice!" the duke cried.

"It was an accident!" Anna claimed. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I need to be the one that goes after her."

"What?" Hans gasped, but Anna ignored him.

"Bring me my horse please!" she called out to one of the servants.

"Anna, no," Hans pleaded, grabbing her shoulder. "It's too dangerous." Anna smiled with a soft snort, moving his hand away.

"Elsa is not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No." Anna turned to gently take Hans' hand in her own, smiling lovingly at him. "I need you here. To take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor." Hans squeezed Anna's hand lightly and pulled her in for a good kiss. He helped her mount her horse. Anna turned slightly in her saddle.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" she announced loudly.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" asked Hans, looking concerned. "I really don't want you getting hurt..."

"She's my sister," Anna assured him, smiling. "She would never hurt me." With that, she nudged her horse forward. She immediately kicked the horse into a gallop and flew out through the castle gates.

Meanwhile, Elsa had managed to reach the mountain beyond the forest past Arendelle. She walked through the snow, sadly at first. So many people had seen her powers, and she was scared. But now here she was, all alone. It finally sunk in and a smile crossed her face. She giggled and let out small puffs of ice from her hands at first. She then turned around and swirled her finger, making a snowman with the snow beside her. She was starting to feel free, sending bigger wisps of ice swirls around her.

She unclasped her cloak, surrendering it to the wind. She ran forward, laughing, realizing she had no reason to be afraid anymore. She was completely isolated from people. She reached the edge of a chasm and pushed her hands forward, ice rushing forth to make part of a staircase right in front of her. She put one step forward, the dusty snow pushing off to reveal beautiful solid ice beneath. She smiled brightly, running forward with her hands out. The ice staircase elongated in front of her feet until she reached the edge on the other side of the chasm.

Elsa rushed forward, stamping her foot on the ground and making a large solid ice platform beneath it. She brought her hands up, the ice rising up from the ground with her still standing on it. In only a few moments, she had created a spectacular castle with her powers, formed entirely of thick crystal-like ice. She looked around at her design before taking the crown from her head and flinging it aside.

She threw her head back as she pulled the braid loose from her bun and freed her hair from it's tight pack against her scalp. She raised her hand, the once dark dress she had been wearing replaced by a bright blue one, with lighter blue sleeves and a matching cloak. She stepped out onto the balcony of the second floor she had made, giving the rising sun a satisfied smirk. She turned back inside, closing the iced doors. She stopped in her tracks, gasping and nearly falling back.

"Impressive," Raighne said, grinning as he stepped forth from the shadows. "It seems like you're finally getting it." Elsa couldn't guess how long he had been standing there, or how he even got in. She threw up her hand to try and ask him to keep back, but ice unintentionally shot out of her palm. Raighne lifted his own hand, catching the ice in his hand and letting it take the shape of a sphere and then a rose. He walked forward, gently placing the ice rose in the palms of her hands.

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned, studying the formation in her hand. He waved his hand over it, and now it took the shape of a miniature version of herself.

"I told you, I am Prince Raighne," he said. "Well, I was a prince... Originally, I was born in Ireland to the king and queen. For years, my father didn't believe I was his son. My parents were both brunettes, you see. As I got a little older, I started coming into my powers at just about the age of three. My mother was very kind and loving, taking me outside daily to train me in using them productively. My father was still convinced she had been unfaithful, and he hated the devotion she showed me. When I was 10, he murdered her in cold blood right in front of me. I was spared in exile. Eventually, I was taken in by peasants, and I still spent every day teaching myself to use my powers. I had broken into my father's castle the day I caught wind of your coronation. I was intrigued, abandoning my plans for revenge to come here. Everyone was elated about seeing the princesses who never left their castle, and I'm glad I went with my instinct. Turns out, that I was drawn here for a reason."


	4. Darkness and Snow

**A/N: So, I really tried to balance this chapter out a little more with some original work this time by concentrating on Elsa and Raighne in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you like. **

**Special thanks to LordFrost again for reviewing. I didn't get any other reviews for my last chapter. Also, maybe it was a little soon for Raighne to reveal his past, but he is a very confident person and also it was necessary for him to gain Elsa's trust. See the logic? I really hope I get some more reviews this time. :(**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa stared at Raighne with wide eyes. It all made sense now. The darkness that dripped off of his aura like poison was the result of the violence he witnessed, and the hatred he had for his father. The one loving, light part of his life to be ripped away from him when he was so young had to have changed him forever. Even if her parents kept her locked up, they didn't know better, and at least they were always there for her. Raighne's expression changed to surprise before Elsa felt the tears running down her face. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

"Don't worry for me, my queen..." he said softly, respectfully placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't shed tears for me. All is said and done, and nothing can be changed now."

"You could train me," Elsa said, turning her head up to face him. "You could train me to control my powers the way you can. With enough time and practice, I'm sure that I could return to my throne in Arendelle. I could assure the people that I'm not a threat to them." There was something deep down inside of her that felt like she needed to have him nearby. And if he stayed, perhaps she could find a way to lighten his heart as well as her own.

"If your majesty commands it," Raighne said. Elsa found herself blushing lightly, and she let go of him. His formality was incredible, but it certainly felt cold and impersonal. Now, she felt embarrassed for letting herself get so emotional over him. Elsa turned away, looking around her new ice castle. This was a lot of power, and if she had someone to help her control it, she knew she could become amazing with it.

"Your queen commands it," she finally responded, turning back to Raighne. "In fact, your queen commands that you stay by her side as council for as long as she reigns. She also commands that you become a citizen of Arendelle." Elsa nodded firmly after her small speech, blushing lightly as Raighne smiled at her. He took to one knee in front of her, bowing over his hooked arm.

"Than I shall be your majesty's council for as long as you reign," he promised. "I will become a citizen of Arendelle. I now live to serve you, Queen Elsa." Elsa blushed more, and could hardly stifle her excited giggle. She approached Raighne, urging him to stand back on his feet. She took his hand and led him outside so they could start training.

Meanwhile, Anna was finding it a little difficult to trek through the deep snow on horseback. Her horse seemed to be nervous, and it was making her feel nervous as a result. She kept trying to call out her sister's name, even if it was to no avail. She had been looking for hours, though she had left at night it now had to be well into the morning.

Some snow came down on top of her from a nearby tree, spooking her horse which lead to her being thrown into a nearby snow bank. The horse took off, much to Anna's chagrin. She started shivering. She couldn't keep still, she needed to get warm. She got up and started walking. She walked for hours, well into the night. The cold made her ache badly, and now she was shaking hard from her long trek. She was so numb, she lost her footing and tumbled down a steep bank into freezing cold water. She had lost her cloak in the process, and now she had nothing.

Anna stood, her skirt freezing in its position as she waddled out of the creek. Pressing forward, she came upon a warm looking cottage type place. There was a sign above her head, but it was covered in snow so she hit it to knock it clear. It was a trading post, and the smaller sign beneath it promised a sauna. Anna eagerly went inside, closing the door behind her to be greeted by the very friendly store owner who listed off his summer blow-out sale.

"Oh," Anna said. "Great! For now, how about boots? Winter boots? And dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department," Oaken told Anna, in an accent that was strange to her. Anna smiled and moved to the back of the store, gathering the wool cloak and wool dress in her arms, and picking up the winter boots.

"Has another young woman, let's say, I don't know, the queen been through here?" Anna asked him.

"The only person crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear," the owner said, just as the door opened and a young man covered from head to toe in snow came in. "You and this fellow. Yoohoo! Big summer blow-out!" The man ignored him, approaching the counter. Anna attempted to look nonchalant.

"Carrots," the young man mumbled, and Anna looked at him confused. "Behind you." She moved out of the way and he grabbed the carrots, tossing them onto the counter, going toward the back of the store.

"A real howler in July, yes?" Oaken asked in a friendly manner. "Wherever could it be coming from?" The young man picked up the rope and pick ax from the so-called 'winter department'.

"The north mountain," he informed them, bringing his items to he counter.

"That will be 40," Oaken told him.

"40?" was the young man's baffled response. "No, 10."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See, this is from our winter stock, with supply and demand a big problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem. I sell ice for a living."

"Ooh..." Anna winced, trying not to laugh. "That is a rough business to be in. I mean that is really... That's unfortunate."

"Still 40," Oaken informed the young man. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna."

"10 is all I got!" the young man complained. "Help me out."

"Okay," Oaken said, pulling the rope and ax back, pushing the carrots forward. "That will get you this and no more."

"Wait, tell me one thing," Anna interrupted. "What was happening on the north mountain? Did it seem magical?" The young man finally pulled down his scarf, revealing his face. He was actually kind of handsome with a thick face and a strong nose.

"Yes," he said. "Now back up, while I deal with this fucking crook here." Oaken stood up, reaching a towering height that was rather intimidating.

"What did you call me?" he asked, sounding rather offended. He picked the young man up easily by the back of his clothes and tossed him out into the snow. He returned with an apology to Anna. She paid for the clothing, as well as the items the young man had come in for. After changing into the wool dress, warm cloak, and hat, she walked back out, following a trail of reindeer prints to a small unused barn a few feet away from the trading post. She could hear the young man singing to someone, even making a second voice to answer himself. She shook her head, contemplating the fact that this guy just might be insane. It didn't really matter at the point. She needed his help.

"Nice duet," she said as she walked into the barn. The young man sat up quickly in surprise, startling the reindeer beside him, then seemed to relax.

"Oh, it's just you," he said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the north mountain," Anna demanded.


	5. An Eternal Winter

**A/N: Okay, I really found my groove between the original storyline and my own work, and I'm really digging it. I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I'm having writing it. I want to keep things interesting until we get to the good part. Hope I'm doing decently at that so far.**

**So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and so originally I was going to hold off on posting this. However, I did notice a few new people favorited and/or started following this story. I guess that maybe counts as a review. Also, as it stands I have some really uncommon scheduling for work this week (even after fighting with my boss twice over my schedule because how can I work 32 hours when I also have classes -Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday-, physical therapy three times a week, and homework). Sadly that means new chapters will be spotty this week. So, since I'm throwing you guys this bone, do you think I could get some reviews please? I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raighne!" Elsa giggled as the snowball he tossed lightly broke apart on her shoulder. She scooped down to grab some snow and tossed one back at him. Raighne chuckled softly as he blocked it with his forearm. He put his hands together before pushing them out and sending a wave of ice dust at her. She quickly threw up a sheet of ice in front of herself to protect herself from the blast.

"See, now you're getting the hang of it, your majesty," Raighne said with another grin. She stepped out from behind her barrier to send a wave back at him. He held up his hands, gathering it between his palms in a spherical shape like he had done before, this time letting the ice ball fall at his feet. Elsa crossed her arms, a small pout forming on her lips.

"I want to learn how to do that!" she claimed, casually sending another blast his way.

"It takes a lot of time and practice, my queen." Raighne lazily threw up an ice shield.

"Then teach me." Elsa ran her hands back over her hair, letting them fall to clasp the back of her neck.

"In time, your majesty. But with all due respect, you must learn the basics first." He waved his hand and his shield disappeared. Elsa was becoming increasingly frustrated by how skilled Raighne was. She envied the control he had on his cryokinesis and, even though she knew she could get there with time, she was impatient. Raighne knew she was, but the first thing she needed to learn was just how tied her cryokinesis was to her emotions. He approached her, grabbing her wrists roughly. Elsa cried out, ice flying from her hands, creating a sheet of it that covered his chest and shoulders. He had to tilt his head back as it crept up his throat.

"Raighne..." she whimpered softly.

"You still let your emotions control you, my queen..." he explained softly. "Before anything else, you need to learn to keep from lashing out when in distress. Only then can you learn to truly understand how to be in sync with your powers. For now, let's take a breather." He let go of her, waving his hand to get rid of the ice that covered him. He smiled gently at her, taking her by the hand, and led her back inside of the castle she made.

"Thank you, Raighne..." Elsa sighed softly. She gently wrapped her arms around herself, going to her balcony. He followed her, looking over the railing over the snowy mountain. He then turned to watch her carefully, taking in all of the pain and sadness her expression held. Raighne knew she didn't feel truly free. At least not without some amount of control on her powers. He dared to move closer, so the sides of their hands touched. Elsa found a small smile, gently placing her hand on top of his.

"Queen Elsa, I promise you I will spend as much time helping you as you wish..." Raighne said softly. "As long as you promise not to keep me locked out... Be open with me..." Elsa sighed sadly as Anna's words came back to haunt her mind. Maybe her sister had been right. Maybe she didn't really know anything beyond keeping other people shut out.

"I promise to try," she said simply. Raighne would accept it. He gently lifted Elsa's hand in his, lightly pressing his lips to her knuckles. A small blush crept across the young queen's face, giving him a gracious curtsy. He smiled, turning and seeing something in the distance. He hummed softly, leading Elsa back inside the castle.

Back in Arendelle, Hans was doing all he could for its residents. He passed out blankets and announced that their was hot food and drink available in the castle. But he was immediately concerned when Anna's horse returned without her. He pet the horse's muzzle, trying to calm it down. He looked around, unable to stop his heart from racing as his breath quickened in slight panic.

"Princess Anna is in danger!" Hans announced, trying to keep as calm as possible but couldn't avoid the small waver in his voice. "I need volunteers to go with me to help find her!"

"I volunteer two men, my lord," the duke spoke up, before turning to mutter to his men under his breath.

"Woah," Anna breathed as she took in the sight of the castle her sister built. It had been a very daunting trip up the north mountain. Anna wasn't really sure how she felt about Kristoff. He was cocky and really just annoyed her most of the time. The funny little living snowman they had found on their way made for a good source of amusement though, and he helped her feel lighter.

Anna walked into the ice palace alone. She turned a circle in the front, marveling at the beauty of the entire thing. She had no idea Elsa could create something so pristine and lavish. She giggled softly to herself, spinning around again to take it all in some more. It all just looked so perfect. She finally focused on the round staircase that led up and tried calling out to her sister. Elsa was already wandering downstairs and rounded the corner through the second level doorway.

"Anna," Elsa said softly, stepping out into the light, smiling at her sister.

"Woah, Elsa," Anna breathed in awe. "You look... different. It's a good different! And this place is amazing!"

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Anna began stepping up the staircase towards her sister. "If I had known-" 

"No, it's okay." Elsa backed away slightly, putting up her hands. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please."

"But I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here. With Raighne. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody..."

"Actually, about that... Wait... Who is Raighne?"

"Never mind." Elsa turned away. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa ascended up to the upper portion of the second level. Raighne could see how distraught she was, gently pulling her into his arms to try and calm her down. She pressed her face to his chest as her shoulders tensed. Anna had followed her older sister anyway, shyly stopping at the doorway as Raighne looked up at her. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she recognized him as the prince she bumped into outside of the castle on coronation day.

"Anna, go back home," Elsa sighed softly, turning to face her. "Go have fun and open up the gates. You'll be safer away from me."

"Technically we're not," Anna said softly.

"What does that mean?"

"That's what I came to tell you, Elsa. Arendelle is covered in deep, deep snow. You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere. But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I don't know how!"


	6. As The Storm Rages On

**A/N: I'm getting so excited! I'm finally getting closer to where I really want to be! I am practically squealing right now!**

**Still only one review this time. Special thank you to for jumping on the bandwagon. I'm seriously starting to get unmotivated though. Like it's seriously depressing going from writing a fanfic that got a minimum of three reviews per chapter (sometimes even five to seven) to writing one that if I'm lucky, I get one review for every other chapter. I need some serious convincing if I'm going to keep writing this. I've been notified of people favoriting this story. Why don't you throw me a bone and review my chapters? You get a notification when I update my chapters so you can read them right? I don't mean to sound like a bitch, it's just really frustrating guys. Please enjoy and review.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sure you can, Elsa," Anna encouraged. "I know you can!"

"Your majesty..." Raighne said softly, realizing this wasn't going the way Anna wanted. Elsa was turning away, the pain visibly pronounced on her face. The wind was stirring, bringing stinging snowflakes with it. He took a step forward, but he found it difficult to move against the whirlwind Elsa's emotions were creating. Elsa cried out as she drew all her powers in.

"Anna!" Raighne shouted, moving towards the princess. But he was too late. Elsa's scream pierced the air as she let out a sharp wave of cryokinesis. Raighne tried to lunge forward, only to scream in pain as her attack hit him. He hit the floor hard, curling up and growling as he pressed his palms against his eyes. Anna took it to her chest since she was standing. She gasped softly, pressing her hands to her chest as her knees weakened.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff called as he ran in, sliding across the floor on his knees to her and helping her to her feet.

"Raighne," Elsa gasped softly, kneeling next to him and gently running her fingers over his hair. He was breathing heavily against the pain, still not moving his hands away from his face. Elsa sadly threw out her hands, creating a large snow monster that picked Kristoff and Anna up to toss them out of the castle. It was a fight, but finally they made it partially down the mountain. Although, that was really only thanks to Marshmallow to begin with.

"You should be worried about your hair," Kristoff noted.

"I just fucking fell off of a cliff!" Anna grumbled. "Look at your hair!"

"No, I mean your hair is turning white..." Anna picked up one of her braids and watched as the blonde strip in her hair now turned stark white.

"It's because she hit you, isn't it?" Kristoff thought about it, then took Anna's hand and started leading her. He would take her to the only place he knew he could. He would take her to the trolls that he had taken him and Sven in. He had witnessed the troll king fix Anna when she was just a little girl, and Elsa's magic had accidentally hit Anna in the head.

It was quite a distance. Anna was shivering by the time they had made it. Kristoff pointed her to a steam vent that she could stand over, in hopes it would warm her up a bit. After she spent a little time in the steam, he continued leading her forward. Though Anna was quite surprised when he brought her to a field of rocks. She watched him as he spoke to the rocks casually, believing he had to be a special kind of crazy. Eventually, they all reacted to Kristoff and revealed themselves as trolls and Anna laughed.

They all turned to her when she did, staring at her. Soon they all started cheering that Kristoff had brought a girl, and she was swept along over them as they brought her to stand next to him. Soon they were making a fuss over her reacting against their initial impression that they were an item. They were badgering her with questions and not really letting her get a word in edgewise.

"Enough!" Kristoff finally cried out, frustrated he couldn't get a word in either about her condition. "She is engaged to someone else!" The trolls blinked at him before huddling together.

"That's a minor thing," one troll whispered.

"Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement," whispered another who waggled his eyebrows. Troll necklaces began to glow while magic was afoot. They continued bombarding Kristoff and Anna, trying to trick them into a wedding. They caught on too quickly, and Anna was about to throw a fit. However, her heart froze over just a little more and it weakened her to the point at which she collapsed. Kristoff managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The elder came forward, hovering his hands over Anna.

"Anna, your life is in danger," the elder said sternly. "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze forever... I cannot remove it, I'm sorry. If it was your head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart..."

"An act of true love..." Anna repeated softly, before shuddering again and collapsing back against Kristoff. Her hair was taken over by more white, now very little red remaining.

"Come on, Anna," Kristoff said gently. "We've got to get you back to Hans..." Anna nodded weakly as he gathered her in his arms. He grabbed a hold of Sven's antler, using the reindeer to pull them out before mounting his back with Anna still in his arms. He kicked Sven into gear, the reindeer galloping back towards Arendelle.

Meanwhile, Hans couldn't shake a strange feeling. The sensation almost felt like bugs crawling over his skin. He brushed it off as amazement over the crystalline castle he stared at beforehand. Had Queen Elsa really created this on her own? He steadied his shoulders, nudging his horse forward before turning around to face the volunteers that had accompanied him.

"We're here to find Princess Anna," Hans announced. "Stay on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" He dismounted and tried to lead them forward toward the elegant outer staircase, but Marshmallow woke at the sound of footsteps, turning and snarling at the men in front of him. Hans was knocked down by the great snow beast, while the two men the duke had sent used the distraction to run up the staircase armed with crossbows.

Elsa had come down to try and investigate the commotion, but turned right around to bolt back upstairs when she saw the men coming for her. They burst in the front door, looking around for her before catching a glimpse of her on the second interior staircase. They quickly ran up after her while Elsa fled to the side of the bed she had made to lay Raighne upon. She didn't have bandages, so she had had to resort to tearing strips off of the bottom of her skirt to wrap around his eyes. She kept herself between Raighne and the men chasing her.

"No, please!" Elsa begged quietly as they cornered her. One shot at her, but she put up an ice shield. The arrow pierced it, but she wasn't hurt. They moved around, and she sent ice shards across the floor at them. They only dodged and continued moving around her. She tried desperately to keep them occupied with her ice attacks. Finally in desperation, she pinned one of them to the wall with long sharp icicles, one of which was still moving toward his throat.

She used her powers to knock the crossbow out of the other man's hands, creating shields to block him from running away. She finally put up a thick solid sheet that glided across the floor until it was nearly pushing him off of the balcony. After finally managing to get inside, Hans stopped dead as he scanned the room. He saw the injured Raighne clenching his fists as he listened helplessly to what was happening, the man pinned by icicles, and the other man being pushed dangerously close to the edge of the balcony.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans cried out. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

"Your majesty, listen to him!" Raighne rasped softly. Elsa cut her magic off as she turned around sadly. She returned to Raighne's side, gently holding his hand. While her back was turned, the man pinned against the wall lifted his crossbow. Hans realized this, rushing forward and grabbing the man's arm in an attempt to stop him. The crossbow went off and the arrow sliced through the top of the ice chandelier. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she attempted to run out of the way of the chandelier while guiding Raighne with her. But she slipped and fell, hitting her head hard on the ice and losing consciousness.


	7. That Pesky Troll Magic

**A/N: So here it is! The chapter! The chapter you've been waiting for! It's here! It's this one! Not going to lie, I was actually tearing up a little while I was writing.**

**So only 2 reviews again. Alright, I can live with that maybe if I get at least 2 reviews for every chapter here on out. The good stuff is really starting to happen, guys so please please please review! Special thanks to again for writing the sweetest review ever! Thank you. Just because you've been so sweet and reviewing, this chapter is specially dedicated to you. I hope to get more reviews from you. ;) Enjoy and please review!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa awoke in a daze, looking around as she tried to get her bearings. It seemed like she was in a dungeon cell. She sat up on the cot she had been laying on to find her hands were trapped in iron shackles. Raighne groaned softly from the cot across from hers. Elsa gasped softly, getting up from her cot and running to his. She leaned over him, waiting. His face twisted slightly, which might have meant he had become conscious. The cloth she had wrapped around his injured eyes had been replaced by clean bandages at least.

"Queen Elsa?" Raighne asked raggedly, hearing her breath above him.

"It's me, I'm here," she said softly with a relieved sigh. Raighne sat up in front of her, his hands also trapped in iron shackles, and tears slipped down her face. She was starting to contemplate what she would have done if she had lost him. She leaned forward without thinking, their lips connecting and she kissed him hard. Raighne's breath hitched as he returned the kiss, a little more eagerly than she had expected. She made a soft noise of frustration as she couldn't bring her arms around him. She reeled back as ice filled her mouth.

"Sorry," he chuckled softly as he heard her cough.

"How did you do that?" she asked once the ice had melted.

"I just always could..." he said with a shrug. They both looked in the direction of the door as they heard it creak open. Hans stepped in, setting a lantern down beside him. He closed the door, looking at Elsa. The queen's eyes hardened slightly. Who did this man think he was? She did not want to deal with any of this.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hans said sadly.

"I do not want to be here. Get Anna!"

"Anna has not returned... If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see? I can't... You have to tell them to let us go!"

"I will do what I can." Hans sighed softly and turned, leaving the cell. Elsa whimpered softly. She sat on her cot, more tears falling now. She couldn't believe what was happening. She shuddered as the iron casings over her hands began freezing from her emotions. She looked to Raighne who only frowned slightly at the sound it made.

Kristoff was racing to get Anna back to Arendelle. They were so close already, but the girl was so weak that she couldn't move. She was practically unable to even remain conscious. He raced through Arendelle and up to the castle gates. He dismounted from Sven with the princess still in his arms. Servants came to greet them, and he handed her to them. They took her and helped her inside.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna!" Hans said, and his heart skipped a beat. There was that strange feeling again. This time the sensation of tingling over his skin was accompanied by the feeling of his heart being squeezed. He shook his head, trying to get his head clear, but it just felt so fuzzy. Almost as if he were falling asleep but still awake at the same time. Things began to look far away.

"Prince Hans," a servant called for his attention as Anna was led into the room. He gasped softly when he saw Anna. He had been panicking over the fear of never seeing her again. But here she was before him and his heart felt lighter. Until the weight came back to his chest. What was going on? Why was he suddenly feeling this way?

"Anna!" he said as he pulled her into his arms, as if hoping she could cure his affliction. "You're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" Anna demanded. "Now! Now!" The servants stifled giggles and chuckles as they cleared the room to give the prince and princess their privacy. Anna gripped his neck, trying to pull him down for a kiss but she was too weak.

"What happened out there?" he asked, concerned as to why she was acting this way and why her hair looked so white. Then, whatever it was, took over him completely. His limbs felt heavy, his chest felt tight, and he was experiencing the sensation of being trapped inside his own mind. He couldn't make sense of it and he was even more concerned now. He was barely paying attention to what she said, yet words left his lips on their own. She collapsed against him so suddenly and he lifted her in his arms, laying her on the couch in front of the fire.

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me," Anna explained, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"A true love's kiss," Hans deducted, and he felt excitement stir in his heart. He reached forward, gently cupping her chin and bringing her closer. He leaned in towards her, and their lips were almost touching. He could swear his heart was soaring.

"Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you," he heard himself say. His blood ran cold as his body pulled away from her on its own accord.

_NO!_ His mind was screaming. _NO NO NO NO NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! ANNA, DON'T LISTEN! IT'S A LIE! I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU! IT'S ME!_

"What?" Anna whimpered. "You said you did..."

_I do, Anna. I do so much. More than you could possibly know or imagine._

"I was 13th in line in my own kingdom..." was what left his lips. "I didn't stand a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere." His heart was breaking. That was his voice, but someone else was speaking. Someone else was moving his body. He tried to break through, wanting to give Anna some sort of sign that he needed her. But he was powerless against this force that had taken over.

"What are you talking about?" Anna was shaking hard from being cold.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her... But you! You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that! I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa... But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." The pain on Anna's face was too much for Hans to bear.

_ANNA, IT'S LYING! THAT'S NOT ME! PLEASE HEAR ME! PLEASE HEAR ME! ANNA, I LOVE YOU! THE THRONE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! _His mental screams went unnoticed. This force inhabiting his body had already put out the fire and locked Anna in the room to let her die. He had no control as his legs took him in the direction they wanted to go.

Anna remained on the floor, her hands on her chest as she sobbed hard. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong, or why Hans would want to betray her like that. That was not the man she had gotten to know on the night of her sister's coronation. And now, she was all alone and the room was getting colder by the moment. Or was it her getting colder by the moment? She couldn't tell anymore. All she could do was lay on the floor and wait for the ice in her heart to freeze her completely.


	8. Deception and Pain

**A/N: Hah! So the movie recap is almost done and it's only taken up... Well, 8+ chapters, but this fanfiction is not ending where the movie recap is. Trust me. ;)**

**So only one reviewer again. Still better than nothing I guess. So special thanks to sBerry181 for jumping on the bandwagon. Please enjoy and please review!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's getting colder by the minute," the duke complained. "If we don't do something, we'll all freeze to death." The officials all looked up as Hans entered the room. He braced his weight on the door, his heart aching for what he had done to Anna. It was taking all of his effort just to not break down into tears. He had to try and find a way to tell them. He needed someone to help him get back to normal so he could right his wrongs with her. He needed her back in his arms, and needed her to understand how much he truly loved her.

"Princess Anna is dead," crossed his lips as the others rushed to his side and fretted over his state.

_FUCK NO, THAT'S A LIE! IT'S LYING! SHE'S ALIVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ANNA! HELP ME SO I CAN HELP ANNA!_

"She was killed by Queen Elsa," the force added, earning collective gasps.

"Her own sister..." the duke said sadly as he shook his head.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows before she died in my arms..."

_MONSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? WHY!? ANNA! ANNA! I NEED TO GET TO ANNA! I NEED TO MAKE THIS RIGHT! WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE WHAT THIS MONSTER IS DOING TO ME!?_ It was useless. No one could hear him shouting from the cage inside his own mind. No one would help him, and no one would help Anna. She was locked inside that room all alone. She would die there like that, and it was all because of him.

"Raighne, what's going on?" Elsa whimpered softly. He had tried to stand, but had cried out and fallen back onto the cot. He was now sitting on the edge, doubled over as he gripped his head. His ears were ringing loudly and pain swept through his skull as if he was being jolted with electricity. He had only ever experienced this once before.

"I can't explain it to you yet..." he grunted softly. Elsa was panicking more by the second. Ice had spread from her chains, across the floor to Raighne's, up the walls, and across the door. Guards had come suddenly, shouting as they tried to break the door down. Elsa cried out as she pulled desperately at her shackles, causing them to break apart. She broke Raighne's too, before looping the man's arm around her neck and leading him out through a hole she broke in the side of the frozen ship.

Elsa began breathing more raggedly as she tried her best to support Raighne's weight. Her powers were spiraling even more out of control. The blizzard that was being created was so thick, she couldn't even see an arm's length in front of her. Thick snowflakes stung her eyes as she tried to figure out where they were. The wind was so strong, Raighne was having difficulty staying on his feet, and he fell on the ice beside her. She gasped, turning away when she saw Hans coming toward them. How had he caught up to her in this?

"Elsa!" Hans shouted.

_ELSA! PLEASE HEAR ME! ANNA NEEDS HELP!_

"You can't run from this!" he tried pleading with her, giving himself hope that he might just be able to break through.

"Just take care of my sister!" Elsa pleaded in return, backing away from him.

"Your sister!? Your sister returned from the mountain cold and weak! She said you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice. Her hair was white. Your sister is dead! Because of you!"

_DAMN IT!_ No matter how hard he tried to get the truth out, the magic that held him managed to find a way to twist his words. He watched Elsa's heart break in front of him now. He stared helplessly as she turned away, falling to her knees beside Raighne on the ice and sobbing. The dense blizzard fell to the ice with her, making everything clearer. Hans' hand moved to his belt, drawing his sword. It then was raised above his head, aimed at Elsa.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! THIS IS INSANITY! WHAT THE FUCK HAS BEEN DONE TO ME!? STOP THIS! DON'T HURT ELSA! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S IN ENOUGH PAIN! I NEED HER! I NEED HER TO HELP ME HELP ANNA! YOU CAN'T HURT HER! NO!_ His arm actually trembled as he fought harder against his inner prison. He could fight with all of the strength he could possibly muster, but it would be no good. The strength of the spell won out and his arm came down toward Elsa on its own.

_Anna? _There was just the most unexpected movement out of the corner of his eye of white and purple. Anna threw herself in front of her sister, raising her hand toward him. His heart felt like it would explode within his chest and he wanted to scream. He watched her turn to complete ice right in front of him, his sword still coming down. But as it connected with her icy hand, the metal shattered and a wave of power burst outward, throwing him back. He hit the ice so hard, it knocked him unconscious.

Elsa turned in surprise to see the sister Hans had just recently claimed to be dead. And now she was dead, entirely frozen inside and out. She cried out her sister's name, to no avail, as she rose to her feet and faced the icy statue that was Anna. She whimpered, touching the cold smooth face. She erupted into sobs, flinging herself onto the frozen statue. Raighne very carefully got to his feet, drawing closer and placing his hand lightly on the queen's shoulder.

"Queen Elsa," he said sadly. He could sense Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, who stood sadly nearby. Suddenly, Anna's form began to thaw quickly until she was completely melted. She staggered under Elsa's weight slightly with a soft sigh.

"Anna!" Elsa cried happily. She stood quickly, hugging her sister so tight their chests were crushed together and they could barely breathe. But she didn't care, nor did she want to let go.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered in relief. She returned the hug just as tight, her heart matching Elsa's. Raighne wrapped his arms around both of them, pressing them even closer together (if that was possible) as he hugged them both close in relief. The sisters giggled softly and happily stayed there until reluctantly separating.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa gasped softly, taking Anna's hands in hers and smiling wide.

"I love you," Anna said, as if she couldn't understand why Elsa even asked.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," Olaf reminded them excitedly.

"Love will thaw," Elsa said softly, letting it roll around inside her head. "Love. Of course!"

"Elsa?" Anna asked, smiling now too. Elsa brought up her hands, and Anna gasped softly as the ice began to pull up from the ground. The water melted, the ship under their feet coming up with them standing on deck, and all over Arendelle the seemingly eternal winter now thawed. Elsa collected everything high in the sky above them before letting it disperse into nothing. She turned her attention to Raighne, laying her hands over the bandages before removing them to reveal his healed eyes. He smiled at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a deep kiss, causing him to make a soft noise of surprise before returning the affection and heat she dosed him with. Eventually she pulled away as he exhaled ice, bringing her hands to her mouth. Both of the sisters giggled again.


	9. Spells and True Love Kisses

**A/N: So this is the transition chapter, and from here on out, it's all original work. So stay tuned, this fairy tale isn't over yet. :) I also apologize now for the big time jump I'm putting you through at the end of this chapter.**

**Very special thanks to . You are just the sweetest and your reviews make me smile every time! I adore you. I also sent you a private message, so keep an eye out for that. Please enjoy and please review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hans grunted softly as he came to. He reached up, using the side of the ship to pull himself to his feet. Kristoff squared his shoulders angrily, but Anna stopped him from moving forward. Raighne grunted softly too as the sharp pain returned to his head along with the loud ringing in his ears. Anna calmly walked up to Hans. He looked up at her, confused and relieved.

"Anna?" he asked in disbelief. "But she froze your heart..." He wanted to stand and pull her into his arms. He wanted to apologize to her 1,000 times over and help her understand none of that was him. But he couldn't break through the spell on his own. He would just have to face the music that he would never be able to have Anna again.

"Please stop thinking so loud..." Raighne begged, the ringing getting louder. His mother was never cryokinetic, but she had been a medium. He didn't realize until after her death that he had inherited her abilities to commune with the dead and sense when other people were trapped under spells. He hated it though, since it was such a painful experience. Elsa worriedly placed her hands on Raighne's shoulders, but Anna wasn't paying attention.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Anna said haughtily. Hans felt his heart breaking, but he knew he deserved it. Even if he had had no control of his actions. Anna went to turn away before suddenly grabbing Hans by the collar and decking him so hard in the face he fell in the water.

"FUCK, PRINCESS ANNA!" Raighne cried out, not meaning to be so vulgar, but the pain was so overwhelming as he covered his face right where Anna hit Hans. "He's under a fucking spell!" Elsa and Anna both stared at Raighne in amazement and shock.

"Under a spell?" Anna gasped.

"Yes," Raighne said, still desperately trying to find a way to soothe his pain, sighing in relief as Elsa lightly pressed her cold hands to the areas that hurt. "A powerful one too. It's the kind of spell that takes over your mind, speaking and acting for you. It's too powerful of a spell for someone to break alone." Anna turned to peer over the side of the ship sadly and then turned back to Elsa and Raighne. Elsa gave her sister a comforting hug while Kristoff realized sadly that he wouldn't be able to have Anna for himself with this new information.

"Hans!" Anna called out as soon as they were able to pull him out of the water. He stared at her, simply surprised she was still paying any attention to him. She quickly muttered some form of apology before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. It started with a small shock between their lips and Hans felt warmth spread all over his body. Free from the spell that bound him at last, he wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and swung her around lightly as he deepened the kiss.

"Anna," he whimpered softly against her lips. "Anna, I am so sorry... None of that was me, I swear..."

"I know, Hans," she said sweetly, kissing him again. "I know, because true love's kiss broke your spell." She smiled at him brightly, and his face lit up with realization. He had been so desperate to apologize to her and attempt to make things right that he hadn't even let in sink in that she cured him with a kiss. Hans lightly placed his hands on Anna's shoulders, smiling kindly at her before turning to Elsa.

"My queen," he pleaded. "I can only offer my most humble apology for my previous actions. Is there any way I can make things right with you?" Elsa smiled sweetly, holding up her hand to stop him. She looked at Raighne, who smiled encouragingly at her. She turned back to Hans, looping her arm around Raighne's and resting her head on his shoulder. It wasn't difficult to see how much Hans loved Anna after what had just occurred.

"Just take care of my sister," Elsa said sweetly. Hans nodded eagerly, grinning and turning to lift Anna into his arms so he could kiss her again. He never wanted to let her go after what just happened. Anna giggled happily in his arms, making him feel that much lighter. Anna reluctantly pulled away from Hans after a little while. She turned to Raighne and Elsa. She threw her arms around the blonde prince beside her sister, making a slightly choked noise. Raighne blinked, then smiled and pat her head lightly.

"Thank you, so much, Raighne," Anna said softly before pulling away. "Without you, I never would have known Hans was under a spell! I mean I would have just let him get taken away and I never would have seen him again! You really have helped both me and Elsa a lot!"

"It's alright, Princess Anna," Raighne interrupted softly before the princess could ramble anymore. "I'm really just glad that you are happy. I made Queen Elsa a promise that the rest of my life was hers, and that I would serve her for the entirety of her reign. You are my queen's sister and it only made sense that if you are happy, she is happy. All I did was point out a fact that just so happened to result in a good balance." He smiled at her.

"He's a keeper," Anna told Elsa bluntly before turning back to run into Hans' arms once more.

"Yes, you really are," Elsa told Raighne, causing him to blush which looked strange on his pale skin.

At the end of it all, Anna got Kristoff a brand new sled to replace the one that got destroyed during their adventure on the north mountain. Sven got a shiny medal that had a snowflake etched into it. After all, Elsa decided to officially name him Arendelle's ice master and deliverer. Kristoff loved his new sled, and he put on a happy smile for Anna. He had gotten really attached to her, but he had witnessed that she was truly in love with Hans and that meant he didn't have a chance with her.

Elsa had also officially decided to keep an open gate policy on the castle. She turned the courtyard into an ice skating rink for the villagers. Raighne chuckled softly, taking Elsa's hands in his and pulling her along as he skated backwards. She giggled happily, keeping up with him. Anna was a little more unsteady on her feet, but Hans kept her in his arms, skating with her slowly until she got the hang of it. She slipped a few times, but he was right there to pick her back up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we should have a big ceremony," Elsa said to Anna as they sat at the table in the room used for royal delegations, flipping through pages of wedding books. "Don't you think it makes sense for both of us to get married in one ceremony rather than have everyone who's coming from other countries to make two trips for two separate ceremonies? Especially those who already attended my coronation last year."

"I definitely think you're right," Anna agreed. "And it will be really fun getting married in one ceremony! I'm so happy we can be close again. It really feels like we're sisters again, just like we used to be when we were kids." Elsa giggled softly.

"I think it helps now that I have complete control over my powers," she added. "Speaking of, Raighne and I can make the ice sculptures for the wedding! We'll adorn the ballroom with local flowers. I don't want to have to import too many things. I think the fabrics for our dresses, and Raighne and Hans' tuxedos, are the only things I want to import for now. Of course we can have soup, roast, and ice cream as our menu."

"Definitely," Anna giggled softly. "Mmn, I think Raighne would look really good in royal blue. And Hans would look wonderful in black. We'll both have white dresses, right? But I think somehow we should decorate yours with ice crystals or snowflakes. And mine should have flowers! Oh Elsa, this is going to be so much fun!"


	10. Love is in the Air

**A/N: Chapter 10, it's time for a wedding! Haha. By the way, for those of you who don't know I was writing my work based on easter eggs in the movie, I should explain what's behind the information in the ending of this chapter. So have you seen that easter egg explanation chart? If not here's how it goes: Elsa's and Anna's parents were traveling from Arendelle (in Norway) to Rapunzel and Flynn's wedding (in Germany). When the storm sank their boat, it happened in Denmark (where the rotted ship was explored by Ariel at the bottom of the ocean later on). It is possible that's why three years later, Rapunzel and Flynn felt obligated to attend Elsa's coronation (yes, you actually see them as soon as Anna gets out of the gate during her song "For The First Time In Forever"). And that is how Tangled, The Little Mermaid, and Frozen all interconnect. Is your mind blown?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raighne fidgeted with his royal blue dress jacket. The shoulders were pronounced and it was held together in the front by several buttons on one side, as decorational buttons matched them on the other side. This was complete with white dress pants and black shoes. He was actually nervous standing in front of so many people. He tried to keep his attention on himself, or on Hans who stood across from him. The other prince had a regular black tuxedo jacket complete with coat tails, a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He tried to smile at Raighne reassuringly.

They both turned their attention down the aisle when the music started. Elsa and Anna slowly walked down the aisle side by side. Elsa wore a long white dress that fit to her form with off shoulder white lace sleeves complete with a snowflake pattern in the lace. She kept her hair down around her shoulders, her veil kept in place by clips at the top of her head. Anna wore a strapless white dress that fit to her torso then flowed out from her waist. Live purple flowers had been weaved into the skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her veil swept back behind her from the space between the bun and her head. They both reached the altar with wide smiles.

It was a traditional and romantic ceremony. The minister read them the usual lines, and I do's and prepared vows were exchanged. After the ceremony, there was music as the brides and grooms danced their first dance as husbands and wives. Afterward, the guests began to dance as well and there was plenty of food. Elsa and Raighne stayed at the head of the ballroom for the most part as king and queen, exchanging lovestruck looks and loving kisses. Anna and Hans were much more about dancing on the dance floor along with the other guests. At the end of a long night, the newlyweds retired to their respective bedrooms.

Elsa eased out of her dress, placing it delicately on the bust next to her wardrobe. She blushed lightly as Raighne ran his hands up her naked sides and she shivered slightly. She turned to him, gently unbuttoning his dress jacket and the white collared shirt beneath it. He casually let his clothes drop to the floor before pulling his new wife into his arms and kissing her passionately. Elsa returned the kiss happily, but her hands hesitated to move anywhere. Raighne smiled sweetly, lifting her gently and laying her back on the bed. He kissed her once more.

Elsa gasped softly as his fingers set to work. She wrapped her arms around Raighne's neck, allowing him to distract her with more kisses. He moved over her, slowly sliding his legs between hers, using his knees to spread them lightly. She was grateful he took his time, gasping softly as he moved forward completely. She dug her fingertips into the back of his shoulders, ice creeping across his skin as she whimpered softly.

Raighne shivered, easing Elsa with gentle kisses before lightly blowing ice along her collarbone. She shivered too, pulling him in for a more passionate kiss. She moaned with every one of his movements now. Her skin tingled under his every touch, earning him soft hisses of pleasure from her. After a wonderful first time, Raighne lay beside Elsa on the bed. She rolled slightly, draping her arm across his chest and stealing a light kiss. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close as he returned the affection. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Anna was much bolder with Hans. Once they were out of their clothes, she let her hands explore his body, eager to learn every trigger that set her new husband off. Hans returned the favor, and soon they fell onto the bed together. Anna wrapped her arms around Hans' shoulders as he moved up. Her breath hitched and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His movements were easy for her, and she soon found herself moaning under him. Afterward, Anna and Hans lay beside each other, just trying to catch their breath.

"I'm thirsty," Anna murmured softly. She stole a kiss from Hans before rolling out of bed. She pulled on a robe as he pulled on a pair of boxers. She giggled softly as he followed her to the kitchen in next to nothing. Well, it wasn't as if there would be anyone around at this time of night since everyone should be sleeping. Anna poured herself a large glass of water, gulping it down. Hans helped himself to some left over food on top of a large glass of water as well.

Anna giggled again, kissing Hans sweetly. He grinned, returning the kiss happily and wrapping his arms around her waist. He still felt like this was so unreal, even though they had been together for a year before their marriage. She was really his, which just last year had seemingly become so out of his reach. And now, hopefully he never had to let her go again.

"I love you, Anna," Hans said softly, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Hans," she said, smiling excitedly. She kissed him again, deeply this time. He returned the affection before taking her hand and leading her back to their room. Anna hung her robe back up and slipped a nightgown on before crawling into bed, while Hans crawled into bed beside her still in only his boxers. She happily snuggled against him, falling asleep easily in his warmth.

Elsa was a little surprised when she woke up alone in the morning. She got out of bed, stretching to ease her stiff muscles. She pulled on a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees. She wandered out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. Raighne was already eating breakfast with Anna and Hans. He turned when she walked in, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Elsa," he said softly.

"Good morning," she replied, returning the smile. She walked over, sitting in Raighne's lap and kissing him gently. He returned the kiss affectionately before gently pushing her to get some breakfast. Elsa put an egg and a couple pieces of toast on a plate, sitting down to eat. She had never had a big appetite, unlike Anna who could stuff her face with food like she was constantly starving. Raighne smiled, happy as long as she ate something. Early on in their relationship, they had plenty of arguments over uneaten meals.

"We should go somewhere for our honeymoons!" Anna suggested excitedly. "I always wanted to go to Germany!"

"I don't know, Anna," Elsa said softly. "We'd have to go by ship and that's where Mom and Dad were going when they..." She let her sentence peter off as Raighne gently took her hand in his to comfort her.

"If Anna and Hans want to go there, they can," Raighne said softly. "We'll go somewhere else. Somewhere that avoids Germany and Denmark... Alright?" She smiled gratefully at him, giving him a loving kiss.

"Can we go to Germany?" Anna begged Hans softly. "I could write Rapunzel a letter! I'm sure she and Flynn would let us stay with them!"

"Alright, alright," Hans agreed, chuckling softly. He wouldn't really ever argue with Anna since it was more important to him that she was happy. He was rewarded with excited giggles as Anna flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He blushed lightly, still trying to get used to how unafraid she was to display her affection in front of others. Elsa giggled softly at her sister's antics while Raighne just grinned.

"So where should we go, my queen?" Raighne asked her softly.

"How about Ireland?" Elsa requested softly, placing her hand on Raighne's. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. She knew what Ireland meant for him, yet knowing her, she probably had some plan that worked it in her favor. His expression softened again.

"Do you have plans to delegate, my love?" he asked her sweetly.

"I think it would be good for us to try and find a neutral ground between Arendelle and Ireland," Elsa admitted diplomatically. "And I think it wouldn't hurt for you to find a way to lay certain issues to rest... After all, we are married now, and you are king." Her words were carefully chosen, and Raighne felt a certain appreciation for the way Elsa thought and spoke. He smiled gently at her.

"Ireland it is, then."


	11. Sailing Ships and Unraveled Secrets

**A/N: I don't really know what I'm going to do with Bridget, but either way, I own her and Aedus. I'm trying to get through this writer's block so you might be waiting a while before I post the next chapter. There's also construction being done on my house and other distracting things going on.**

**Not that it really matters since I haven't gotten any reviews on my last two chapters...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took some time and preparation, but after a few months, they had everything sorted out. Elsa and Anna hugged each other tight as Raighne and Hans shook hands. Elsa shared a soft smile with Hans as Anna hugged Raighne next. Elsa was a little more reluctant over parting with her sister, and ships made her nervous. Anna was much more excited over the adventure she had planned for her and Hans in Germany. After a long goodbye, they finally separated to board their respective ships.

Elsa kept her chin up and her back straight as she and Raighne waved to the residents of Arendelle. Once this ship was far enough from land, she allowed herself to lean against her husband as she trembled lightly. Raighne wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist, kissing her forehead and stroking her back comfortingly. It was a long voyage, and Elsa was a little too eager to get off of the ship and onto land. She gasped softly in awe as she looked around at the fog that covered Ireland.

Elsa and Raighne were silent as they walked to the castle. She kept her hand in his, using her free hand to fret over her hair. Raighne smiled lightly, gently squeezing her hand reassuringly. It wasn't a long walk, but it was long enough that Elsa's heart was beating quite violently. She placed her hand over it, as if trying to slow it somehow, looking at Raighne. He didn't look anymore comfortable than she did. As they walked in the door, she noticed a young girl coming down the grand staircase to greet them instead of the king. She was beautiful with fair skin, light freckles, green eyes, and dark brown hair which was pinned back in large ringlets. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase, her eyes locked on Raighne. Suddenly, she picked up her thick green skirts, running forward quickly.

"Big brother!" the young princess cried out, dropping her skirts as she assaulted Raighne with such a tight hug, he gasped as it practically knocked the wind out of him. Elsa crossed her arms lightly, raising an eyebrow at the spectacle.

"Brother?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa, this is my younger sister, Princess Bridget..." Raighne said softly. "Bridget, this is my wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Bridget pulled away from her brother, blushing lightly and dusting herself off as she regained her composure. She dropped into an elegant curtsy.

"It's a pleasure, your majesty," she said sweetly. "When father said the king and queen of Arendelle were coming... Oh, Raighne, we had no idea it was you!"

"I left that part out of the letter purposefully," Elsa admitted softly. "I had some... hesitancy... over the matter. But, I was honest in saying that we are here on peaceful terms. We are here on our honeymoon, in fact, and we wish to have peace between Arendelle and Ireland."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Bridget responded happily. "I will have a servant show you to your room while I go tell father. Oh, of course you must stay here while you are in Ireland! Please, go rest as you must have had such a long journey. I will have a servant come call on you when dinner is ready." Bridget flounced away excitedly as Raighne and Elsa followed a servant to their room.

"That was... unexpected..." Elsa said, sighing softly as she laid back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I have a sister sooner," Raighne said softly, sitting on the bed beside her. "She's five years younger than I am... And after I left, my thoughts were too consumed by my father for me to give room to anyone else... Apart from you, that is..." He placed his hand on her arm lightly as he leaned down to kiss her gently. She returned the kiss, smiling lightly at him.

"It's quite alright," she said softly. "I'll forgive you this time. There's no one else you're keeping secret from me? No past lover or something that's going to pop up on me?" She was teasing, of course.

"No, no, I promise," Raighne chuckled softly. "I used to have a dog though." Elsa laughed lightly, pulling Raighne down for a slightly more passionate kiss this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her passion. He turned his head to lightly trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned softly before giggling and gently pushing his shoulder.

"Let's wait until after dinner at least," Elsa said, still giggling.

"As your majesty commands," Raighne said softly, smiling at her. He stole one more kiss before laying down beside her. She snuggled up to him, closing her eyes. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until a knock on the door startled her awake. Raighne chuckled softly as he stood up to answer the door.

"Dinner is ready, your highness," Elsa heard a servant say outside the door. She got up from the bed, walking to the mirror and fixing her hair. She smoothed out her dress, then turned to Raighne. He had been smiling as he watched her.

"What?" she asked, returning the smile.

"Nothing," he said softly. "You're just so beautiful." Elsa blushed and giggled softly, slipping her hand into Raighne's. They headed to the dining room to find Bridget sitting next to the king at one end of the table. The king stood as they entered the room. He was a thin but handsome man, with fair skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. It was obvious his daughter was the spitting image of himself.

"Queen Elsa," he addressed her, without even glancing once at his son. "I'm glad you have come to visit our fair country, although I'm sure you can understand my surprise at this... situation..."

"King Aedus, it is understandable," Elsa replied softly. "As you can understand, I'm sure, that I chose to honeymoon in my husband's homeland. And while we are here, I had hoped to achieve harmony between a father and his son..."

"I wouldn't know how you'd expect to achieve that, I have no son," King Aedus said very directly. Raighne cleared his throat.

"Why don't we just skip the bullshit and get right to the point," Raighne suggested. Elsa placed her hand lightly on Raighne's shoulder.

"King Aedus, may I share something with you?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"You may," the king replied cautiously. Elsa removed a photograph from a pocket in her dress skirt, handing it to him. Aedus looked at the photograph before giving her a confused look.

"Those are my parents," she explained softly. "As you can see, my mother was a brunette and my father was red haired. My sister Anna has red hair, like my father, but I came out blonde. I'm also the only one in my family who can do this..." She held her palm out flat, letting a small amount of snow disperse from it into the air. Aedus stared at her silently, his face unreadable.

"Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, your highness?" Elsa asked hopefully. She wrapped an arm around Raighne's, both for support and to make sure he wouldn't walk away. Aedus handed the photograph back to her before pacing back and forth in thought. Elsa felt like it was a long time before Aedus returned to his seat next to Bridget. He indicated for the young couple to sit at the end opposite of them.

"I suppose we have a lot to discuss then, Queen Elsa and King Raighne," Aedus sighed softly.


	12. Fainting Spells and Unwanted Symptoms

**A/N: So, I was able to plug through this chapter a little easier than I expected, which means next chapter will be more difficult. Actually, I had up to chapter 11 finished as I was posting chapters. Making the majority of my fanfiction a movie recap kind of made it easy to type, so now I'm hitting the typing as I go phase... Which means chapters will wind up being posted once finished as opposed to a fairly daily basis. Unless I can type a chapter in one night, which sometimes I can.**

**I would like to give very special thanks to Disnephiphany who did it right. You can all take a lesson from her. She started at the beginning of my fanfic and reviewed EVERY CHAPTER! I want to cry I'm so happy. You're a super cool chick (and according to your profile, we have a couple things in common).**

**Also thank you, luvmoony89 for the really sweet review you left me. I'm really glad you're enjoying the fanfiction.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa paced outside in the courtyard. She had agreed to stay out of the conference room so that Raighne would be able to speak to his father alone. However, she was becoming increasingly concerned by the amount of time that had passed. She wasn't sure if it meant things were going well or if they were going horribly. Even as she tried to force a smile for Bridget, who was giving her reassuring smiles, she failed and sighed as she continued to pace.

"Queen Elsa, please try to relax," Bridget pleaded with her lightly. "I'm sure everything will be just fine..."

"Yes, I hope so," Elsa said softly. She still paced, but stopped when she suddenly felt so light headed. She didn't remember falling, but when she opened her eyes she found herself on the ground. Raighne was running across the courtyard with a couple of Bridget's hand maids in tow. Raighne knelt beside her on the ground, gently running his hand across her forehead before gripping her hand gently.

"Elsa?" he asked softly, his face filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." she said, sitting up slowly and putting a hand to her head. "I don't remember how I ended up here..."

"Don't move too much, we'll get you better..." He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her back inside the castle. He took her up to their room, gently laying her in bed and covering her with the blankets. "Just rest easy, now. We're going to call a doctor for you."

"Raighne, this is too much," Elsa protested softly. "Really, all I did was faint..."

"Bridget said you collapsed pretty suddenly..." Raighne said sternly. "You were even unconscious for a couple minutes before she ran to get me. I don't feel it's too much to call for the doctor. I'd feel better safe than sorry. I'd rather know nothing is wrong with you than guess."

"Alright, alright," she said softly, sitting up to kiss him gently. "Thank you, Raighne. I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." He happily returned her kiss before leaving the room. Elsa sighed softly, laying back on the bed. She rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. She found her brain choosing this time to go a mile a minute with too many terrifying ideas of what had caused her fainting spell. Again, she didn't realize she had lost consciousness until a knock on the door awoke her. Elsa sat up, lightly rubbing her face.

"Yes?" she called softly. Raighne let himself in with an older man behind him who had salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes.

"Elsa, this is Dr. McCormick," he said, gently sitting on the bed beside her and holding her hand. She looked between her husband and the doctor, still trying to wake up completely. She returned the doctor's kind smile and nodded to him politely. He lightly pressed his fingertips along her jaw and down her throat before checking her heart rate and breathing. He had her lay back so he could check her stomach.

"Your majesty, have you experienced any other symptoms beside your fainting spell earlier today?" Dr. McCormick asked gently. "Perhaps some nausea? Some minor weight gain? If not something that is happening, anything that is not happening?"

"Well, I have been feeling nauseous the past week," Elsa said softly. "I excused myself to the restroom after breakfast because I couldn't keep it down. But I didn't think anything of it. I've been nauseous by food in the past. I'm not a very heavy eater."

"Ah," the doctor said with a soft chuckle. "Well, congratulations, Queen Elsa and King Raighne. I would estimate you have 5 months left before you have your heir. You have probably just pushed yourself a little too far. Get plenty of rest and please try to keep your stress level very low." He clicked his bag closed and left the room with a smile, leaving the couple to process this new information. Elsa stared at Raighne, mouth slightly open. Raighne's eyes were wide.

"Uh, what?" Elsa squeaked finally.

"We're going to be parents," Raighne confirmed, awkwardly running his hands through his hair with a sigh.

"Oh," Elsa sighed as she watched Raighne. "Oh, we never talked about this. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be alright with this... I don't even know if I'm alright with this... Do you even want children?"

"I had thought about it." Raighne rubbed his face with a soft sigh. "Every time, all I could imagine was this little chubby cherub sneezing snowflakes and creating a blizzard with every tantrum..." Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the mental image Raighne had created for her.

"What should we do?" Elsa whispered softly, leaning to rest her head on Raighne's shoulder and lightly wrapping her arms around her stomach. She wasn't exactly ready for the idea of having a child either. She couldn't help but feel frightened. She barely felt adult enough herself. If their child turned out to have cryokinesis like them, how would they handle it?

"Well, we'll just have to take it one step at a time." Raighne offered her a reassuring smile. This child was coming whether or not they wanted it to or if they were ready. It just meant they had to do their best to be ready by the time it arrived.

"We need to make plans to return home... We'll have to baby-proof the whole castle, and Anna and Hans need to know they're going to be an aunt and uncle... How did things go with your father? He should know he's going to be a grandfather... And Bridget is going to be an aunt... Oh and that means invitations for a baby shower!" Elsa put her face in her hands.

"We can go home, Elsa, just calm down..." Raighne gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Remember what the doctor told you about your stress level... Things went fine with my father. We have established peace between Arendelle and Ireland just as we had hoped to. We'll let them know about the baby before we leave, alright?"

"Yes, alright, I'm sorry..." Elsa said softly, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around Raighne's neck as she closed her eyes. She was feeling a little emotional. Small ice crystals littered his lap and it took a few moments for him to realize they were her tears. Raighne lightly kissed her cheek and neck in an attempt to comfort her. He held her close against his chest.

"I don't see any reason for you to apologize. I don't believe either of us are ready, but I also refuse to believe there's anything wrong with that. We'll figure it out as we go along, beloved. Just like anyone else does. There is no reason to be afraid or upset. We'll make it through this together. That's what we agreed to when we said 'I do', right?" Raighne smiled at Elsa lovingly, and she returned the smile sweetly.

"How was it that I became lucky enough to find such a sweet, patient man?" Elsa shifted herself into his lap. "I somehow found myself with the best husband any woman could ask for." She kissed him lovingly. He returned her affection, chuckling softly.


	13. Sisters and Hard Nights

**A/N:** **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. (Ahead of time) I'm sorry. You don't know why I'm apologizing yet, but you'll understand. I'm sorry. I had to create some amount of drama or else this chapter would have been so boring. I'm sorry.**

**Special thanks again to Disnepiphany and luvmoony89! You guys are so great! Please keep reviewing if you're not too mad at me after this chapter.**

**And for the guest who came in late and confused about Hans. I'm so glad you're enjoying my fanfiction, but I think you should read it again. Because, I already revealed how the spell was put on Hans. You see the answer is in chapter 6, the title of chapter 7, and the summary I wrote before I even got that far.**

**Please enjoy and don't be too mad at me and please review!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa shuddered softly as they stepped off of the ship and onto the dock. She was braced and ready to catch her sister in her arms. She and Anna stood there, arms wrapped around each other without budging. Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder, not ready to let go or face the news. Hans put his hand on Elsa's shoulder gently and they exchange smiles before he shook hands with Raighne. Elsa finally brought herself to step back from Anna, allowing the younger girl to hug her brother-in-law as well, although much more briefly than she hugged her sister of course.

"How was your trip!?" Anna finally gushed. "Oh my goodness, Hans and I had such an amazing time in Germany! Rapunzel and Flynn's castle was fantastic! We had such an amazing view from our room, didn't we, Hans? The country was so beautiful! We went for long walks and horseback rides! It was so wonderful!"

"That's great," Elsa giggled softly. "Our trip was... nice... I met Raighne's father and sister, and we stayed with them. The castle was very nice and I liked sitting out in the courtyard... But see, we had only been there for a few days when I fainted, and they had a doctor come..." She paused at Anna's concerned look.

"I'm... I'm pregnant," Elsa finally admitted before her sister could pressure her for answers, placing her hands on her stomach instinctively.

"ME TOO!" Anna finally gushed.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, taken aback as she and Raighne both stared at Anna slightly slack jawed. Hans rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"I got sick on our trip too!" Anna said. "Rapunzel was really concerned because I couldn't keep anything I ate down and so she called for a doctor and he told me Hans and I are expecting! I'm four months along! Oh, this is so exciting! We really are close sisters now!" Elsa smiled lightly, as Anna giggled ecstatically and grabbed Hans' arm.

They walked back to the castle, Raighne melting the ice rink they had made the courtyard into. He didn't want to risk Elsa slipping and falling, and she was grateful. She really just wanted to have some time to rest and keep to herself for the most part. Raighne stopped to scoop Elsa up into his arms and carry her across the threshold, causing Elsa to giggle softly. He smiled, carrying her up the stairs to their room.

Once on her feet, Elsa removed the dress she had been traveling in. She slipped on her simple white nightgown and carefully crawled into bed. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Raighne leaned over her, kissing her lips and then her forehead gently. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Elsa found herself drifting off to sleep in no time. She hated being on ships, and the stress of the trip had worn her out quite a bit.

"Hey, Raighne, are you hungry?" Anna asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, thank you, I'm okay," he chuckled as he watched the small girl devour a large sandwich. Hans was chuckling softly too, staring at his wife with slightly glazed over eyes. Raighne grinned, because he knew he looked at Elsa the same way. These girls were the loves of their lives, both precious. Raighne knew Hans had the same protectiveness over Anna, if not more so because of the whole ordeal that took place the year before.

Raighne leaned back against the counter, trying to keep his face blank and unreadable. He was so worried over Elsa, it was almost difficult to breathe. He knew she was in a much more fragile state now than she ever had been before. He also knew how difficult it was for her to keep herself calm and keep her stress levels low. Elsa got upset more often and allowed more things to get to her than any other girl he'd met.

"Raighne?" Anna's voice jolted him back to reality. At first, he didn't realize why she and Hans were staring at him. Anna seemed fairly concerned. He followed her gaze down to his crossed arms and realized ice had crept out of his fingertips, encasing his hands and trapping them against his own arms. Raighne sighed softly, closing his eyes and letting the ice vanish.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Elsa," Raighne admitted. "You know she doesn't really like being on ships and so the trip home was very stressful for her. I'm just worried because they doctor told her she needed to take it easy and stay relatively stress-free..."

"Why don't you go upstairs, and be with her Raighne," Anna offered gently. "You don't need to stay down here just because we haven't seen each other in a couple weeks. Go watch over Elsa, and we can catch up another time."

"Thank you," he said softly, smiling gratefully at Anna before leaving the kitchen. He didn't even have to think twice about it, and he made his way up the staircase rather quickly. Once he reached the bedroom, he opened the door slowly and breathed a soft sigh of relief when he saw Elsa was sound asleep. Raighne slipped in, carefully closing the door behind him, and stripping down to his boxers before slipping into bed beside his sleeping wife. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her as he closed his eyes. She mumbled softly and lightly pressed her lips to his neck before becoming quiet again. He smiled, drifting off into a gentle sleep as well.

Elsa opened her eyes, shivering because she felt so cold. How long had she been asleep? It was dark out now, even though they had gotten home in the late afternoon. Pale moonlight filtered in through the window. Raighne's back was to her as he slept on the other side of the bed. Why did she feel so cold? She sat up, realizing snow was coming down from the ceiling. Did she do that or did Raighne? Her breaths were making visible puffs on the air in front of her. She put her hands down in front of her. It was wet.

Wetness? Elsa looked down, pulling the covers back. Her eyes widened. Crimson bathed her legs. It soaked the mattress beneath her, her nightgown, and the sheets. She lifted her hands to see the crimson was covering her palms. Her chest tightened and she opened her mouth to scream, but all she could do was choke. Tears streamed down her face as she shook with silent sobs. No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

Strong hands gripped Elsa's shoulders and she was jostled lightly. She lifted her head, staring into Raighne's eyes silently. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything except for a sharp ringing in her ears. She placed her hands over ears, slumping against Raighne's chest, petrified. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't move.

"Elsa!" Raighne shouted now, jolting her slightly and she stared at him wide-eyed, breaking down into sobs once more.

"Raighne, the baby," she sobbed. "Our baby... Our baby..."

"Elsa, what about our baby?"

"There's something wrong... something wrong... Our baby's gone..."

"Elsa, wake up, you're okay," Raighne soothed. "The baby is okay." Elsa, a little dumbfounded, looked back down. Though the covers had been violently thrown off of her legs, there was no crimson. Her nightgown was still white, the mattress was dry, and the sheets were clean. Elsa carefully eased herself out of bed, taking quick steps to the bathroom before slipping to her knees and heaving the contents of her stomach. Raighne stood behind her, gently keeping her hair out of her face and rubbing her back as she trembled violently.


	14. Bad Blood and New Plans

**A/N: I'm finding my groove again, and I love it. It's always nice when I can find a couple of hours to sit down and just type out a chapter. It is the best medicine ever.**

**Special thanks to MissCHSparkles for such wisdom. Your advice really helped make me feel better and inspired me to write this chapter which hopefully clears up some otherwise confusing plot points. Of course also to my lovely Disnepiphany and to my lovely ! I missed your reviews while you were gone! (And good luck on your AP's by the way! I hope they go really well for you!) And I can't forget luvmoony89. You guys are so awesome, thank you.**

**Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa sighed softly at her stomach as she gently pleaded with her unborn child to stop kicking so violently. She lightly rubbed her hand over her stomach and hummed softly, trying to see if that would help. She smiled at Raighne who leaned against the door frame watching her. It had been very difficult during her first two trimesters, but now at 6 months, she seemed to be handling it a little better. At least she wasn't sick nearly as often, but her child did have a bad habit of kicking hard in places she didn't like, such as her bladder and kidneys. Elsa sighed softly.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked intuitively.

"You know how Bridget and I have been exchanging letters the past couple of months since we left Ireland..." he started, sighing when his wife arched her eyebrow at him. "She sent me a letter last week begging me if she could come stay here with us. I sent her a letter back telling her she could live here as long as she helped out with the baby. That way, she gets what she wants by being able to get away from Father and you don't have to worry so much once the baby is born..."

"But I thought you told me before we left Ireland that you had made peace with your father!" Elsa said, watching him suspiciously.

"No, what I told you was that I had established a peace between Ireland and Arendelle. And I did. By telling King Aedus that Ireland and Arendelle were successfully merged and that he had no choice in the matter. He is to do what makes you happy, as you are my wife. And if he does anything to break this peace treaty, I will expose him as a murderer and make sure I take the crown and give rule over to Bridget."

"What are you saying?" Elsa put her hands to her head and sighed.

"You couldn't have expected it to go any more smoothly than that after he murdered my mother in front of me, did you?" Raighne shook his head, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"No, I suppose not." Elsa sighed again before standing, habitually resting her hand on her enlarged stomach. "Very well. Bridget is more than welcome, of course, to live here with us. I would feel more at ease with another pair of hands to help us with the baby. In the future, Raighne, don't keep things from me. I understand that at the time, you were trying to keep me calm as possible. But you shouldn't have waited this long to tell me the truth.

"You're absolutely right, beloved." Raighne's tone became softer as he gently pulled his wife into his arms and crooked a finger under her chin. "I swear to you, it will never happen again. Forgive me?"

"Yes, you're forgiven." Elsa giggled softly as she melted into her husband's arms and kissed him. He had such a way about him that she couldn't describe. But she loved it. He always made her feel safe and protected, as well as free to be her own person. She never had to worry about making him angry, or keeping a temper against him for that matter. He seemed to be a master at diffusing situations. She could only hope their child inherited his Irish silver tongue and good nature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bridget smiled excitedly as she stepped foot off of the ship and onto Arendelle's docks. She looked around, soaking in her new surroundings. This place was so beautiful and warm, as opposed to how cold and foggy it was in Ireland. She smiled as she squinted up at the sun, another rarity in Ireland since it rained most of the time. She had only walked a few feet when she managed to meet something solid. She looked to find herself staring into the eyes of a large reindeer attached to a large sled that had ice blocks loaded on the back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cooed to the beast, gently rubbing his neck and scratching under his chin. "I didn't mean to bump into you! You must be so busy and look at me, unintentionally wasting your time!" She giggled as he made a noise of contentment and leaned his head into her attentive hands. Bridget continued to coo softly at the reindeer and scratch him, as he continued to love her attention and nuzzle her in return.

"Alright, Sven, let's-" Kristoff stopped mid-sentence as he rounded the sled to find the young brunette who was occupying his reindeer's attention.

"Sven is a cute name," Bridget giggled softly, smiling at the blonde man in front of her.

"You're from Ireland, huh?" Kristoff asked, picking up on her accent. "Yeah, that's Sven. My name is Kristoff. We transport and deliver ice for Arendelle. Queen Elsa named me Ice Master and Deliverer... if that's actually a thing..."

"Princess Bridget of Ireland," she introduced herself, dropping him a polite curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kristoff. And you too, Sven. Do you think you could lead me to the castle?"

"Princess, huh? I guess you're here on official business, then. I could take you to the castle." He smiled and unhitched Sven from the sled. "A ride, my lady?" Kristoff offered his hand to the young princess, and she giggled softly as she accepted it and allowed him to boost her onto Sven's back side saddle. He took her bags from the crew member who carried them off, and began to lead the way.

"I'm not really here on official business, per se... But I am the sister of the king, and in turn the queen is my sister-in-law. I have decided to come live here for a little while. I thought it would be nice to help Queen Elsa through the rest of her pregnancy and with the child."

"Oh, really? So you'll be here for a while then? Yeah, Arendelle is really excited. Everyone is talking about the new heir. And a lot of people have been talking about the princess getting pregnant at the same time. There's a lot of talk about two cousins being born like twins."

"Oh, yes, I bet Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are very excited as well. I'm very happy to be staying here, this place is so beautiful. If I'm staying here, will I get to see you again?" Their conversation had made the venture over to the castle seem to go by so much more quickly. Kristoff gently helped the princess down off of Sven's back.

"I'm sure you'll see me around." Kristoff smiled politely at her. She dipped him a polite curtsy once more. She turned and thanked Sven for the ride, gently kissing his nose. She walked forward through the castle gates, carrying her own bags now. Sven grunted excitedly, nudging Kristoff as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Kristoff chuckled softly and used the reindeer's harness to steer him back the other way.

"Princess Bridget!" Elsa said, giving her sister-in-law a warm hug. "I'm so glad to see you had a safe journey. I'll have a servant take your bags up to your room for you. Would you like to rest after your long journey? Or perhaps have something to eat? The cooks are making something in the kitchen now as we speak."

"Oh, Queen Elsa, thank you so much for letting me stay here with you," Bridget said politely, smiling. "You look wonderful, you're absolutely glowing. Motherhood suits you. I would love something to eat, but while there is time before it's ready, I'd like to see my brother." The two girls giggled softly and Elsa led her to the other room where Raighne was. After loving hugs and hellos, the three of them went to sit down to eat together.


	15. New Adventures and Life Risks

**A/N: Drama drama drama drama. Life just isn't any fun unless you have a little drama. Not the sickening gossipy kind, but the kind that makes your chest feel tight and your heart skip a beat. I got a little too wrapped up in Elsa this chapter, but I promise next chapter will have more filler things with Bridget.**

**Special thanks to Disnepiphany and ! You guys always make me smile! Disnepiphany, you hit the nail on the head. ;) I would have introduced the idea a lot sooner, but I couldn't think of a good way to until my last chapter. I realized how I easily I could slip it in so I jumped on the chance.**

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bridget was more than excited to be living in Arendelle. In just a few weeks, she knew the town like the back of her own hand. She loved exploring when she wasn't with Elsa or Anna. She found herself enjoying Kristoff's company when he had the time to indulge her in her small adventures, and she was always sneaking extra carrots to Sven whenever she saw the sweet reindeer. If Kristoff caught her, he'd grumble about her making Sven fat which would just make her giggle.

"Did you have fun with Kristoff?" Anna mused when Bridget returned from another adventure around Arendelle.

"I had a lot of fun with Kristoff and Sven," she replied, putting an emphasis on the reindeer's name and giggling as she blushed lightly.

"You two make a cute couple," the younger princess announced blatantly, which made Bridget blush even more.

"I'm going to go check on Elsa," the Irish princess offered quickly, and she turned to go find her sister-in-law. She managed to finally find her outside in the small little courtyard behind the castle. Elsa gave her a small smile.

"Princess Bridget," she said weakly. She was sitting on a stone bench, keeping her arm around her stomach. Bridget tilted her head, picking up much more pained tones than were usually present while the child was kicking. Something wasn't right, and she was becoming concerned. Raighne and Hans were out looking for something, and she didn't know when they would be back.

"My queen," Bridget breathed softly. "My queen, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little off today..." Elsa groaned softly. "Just feeling a little weak and dizzy, and a little difficulty breathing. I'm feeling more stomach pain than usual... I'm sure it'll pass if I just sit here and take it easy..." Bridget wasn't having this. She lightly helped Elsa to her feet and led her to bed so she could lay down. Her next step was to go find Kristoff to beg him to go find her brother. It wasn't even two hours before Raighne and Hans met Bridget in front of the castle, both rather out of breath from running.

"Something isn't right with Elsa," Bridget whimpered to Raighne softly.

"What do you mean, not right, Bridget?" he demanded, gripping his sister's shoulders.

"W-well, she was okay when I left, but when I returned, I found her in the courtyard and-" Bridget was suddenly cut off by the sound of Elsa's shrill scream.

"GO GET THE DOCTOR!" Raighne shouted at Hans as he sprinted into the castle. He followed Elsa's screams upstairs to their bedroom, Anna carefully following him as she kept a hand on her stomach. Elsa stood maybe a foot from the bed. Her skirt was soaked and clear fluid pooled on the ground at her feet. Anna gasped softly, causing Elsa to look toward them tearfully.

"Raighne, this isn't right!" Elsa whimpered. "It's too soon!"

"Don't worry, Hans is getting the doctor," Raighne soothed, piling up pillows on the bed, and helping her out of her dress and into a robe, before helping her sit in bed so she was propped back against the pillows. "Just breathe, beloved, stay calm..." He took Elsa's hand in his, gently kissing her forehead and cheek several times. Anna left the room to give them space, and so she didn't get too worked up either. Elsa squeezed Raighne's hand painfully tight at every painfully sharp contraction. His face never showed it, as he kept his eyes on her. But he could tell the contractions were starting to come closer together as her squeezes became more frequent.

The doctor arrived and ushered Raighne out of the room, closing the door. Raighne paced back and forth outside of the door, wincing every time he had to listen to Elsa scream without being able to see her face. Bridget stood by silently, wanting to comfort her brother but knowing he wouldn't sit still to even give her a chance. Hans sat with his arm around Anna, the both of them looking equally worried. Hours passed almost like days, painfully slow as the air filled with Elsa's torture-racked cries. Then suddenly things were quiet until Elsa could be heard sobbing inside the room. Raighne pressed himself against the door, holding his breath and silently pleading. Soon enough, a second set of wails joined Elsa.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced as he opened the door. Raighne pushed past him immediately, his only focus on his wife. Elsa looked at Raighne tearfully, her hair plastered to her forehead from sweat, before looking down at the tiny little newborn in her arms. She sobbed softly again. The child couldn't have even weighed three pounds, his ribs protruding as if they would tear out through his skin at any moment. Though he wailed loudly, he had yet to open his eyes.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Elsa whimpered, lightly running her hand over her son's head. Now that she held this brand new life in her arms, she loved him. She loved him with all of her being, and the idea that he could be gone so suddenly, tore her apart from the inside.

"He'll make it, Elsa," Raighne assured her, lightly pressing kisses to her forehead and cheek, before looking down at their son in his arms. His heart felt light, filled with pride. His wife had survived, and she held in her arms their little miracle. Raighne crawled into the bed, not caring that the sheets were wet with afterbirth and blood. He propped himself up so Elsa could lean back against him as she breast fed the baby.

"What should we name him?" Elsa asked softly, starting to calm down once the child began to suckle.

"How about Liam?" Raighne offered softly. "It was my grandfather's name. My mother's father."

"I love it," Elsa said softly, smiling down at their son. "Our little Prince Liam... It's perfect... He's perfect..."

"Just like you," Raighne said softly with a sly grin, kissing the top of her head. Elsa blushed lightly. After Liam had fed and fell asleep in her arms, Elsa let her head loll back on Raighne's shoulder as her eyes closed with exhaustion. Raighne wrapped his arms under hers, giving her support. He stayed up all night like that, so his wife and child could sleep comfortably against him.

Elsa woke early, shortly after Raighne must have nodded off, since she felt his arms loosen their grip on her slightly. She carefully eased herself out of his hold, taking Liam with her. She didn't want to let go of him. Not yet, at least. She found herself alone in the kitchen, which she didn't mind. She made herself some quick breakfast and sat down to eat. When Liam began to fuss, she let her robe fall open so he could suckle again. She sighed contently.

"We'll be just fine, won't we Liam?" she asked the newborn softly. She looked down to finally see he had opened his perfectly bright blue eyes. She smiled at him, confident now that things really would turn out alright. She had a wonderful husband, and she had a wonderful son who would one day take over as king.

Elsa waited until Raighne joined her a few hours later, looking tired and slightly disheveled. But he still smiled at her. She returned the smile, transferring their son to his arms. She didn't want to let go, but his arms were the only other arms she felt Liam was safe in for now. She went upstairs to bathe and change into a clean dress. She returned to the kitchen after, immediately taking her son back into her arms so Raighne could take a shower. She let Bridget and Anna fawn over her newborn, but she wasn't ready to let anyone else hold him. He was just so small and fragile-looking. She was almost afraid that letting go of him would cause him to break.


	16. Climbing Trees and Stirring Feelings

**A/N: Okay, so I used this filler chapter to focus on Bridget and Kristoff just a little bit more, also giving you a much bigger dose of what her personality is like. I'm not really sure if I can bring myself to do another filler chapter. I might skip ahead in time a little bit in the next chapter. (Just a few months or so). I'm sorry this chapter is late. I had a ridiculously busy day yesterday.**

**Special thanks to my lovelies: luvmoony89, , and Disnepiphany. You guys are so awesome. I love you.**

**Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She won't even let anyone hold him yet except for Raighne," Bridget explained to Kristoff as they walked through the forest just outside of Arendelle. "It's totally understandable. He was born too soon, and as a result his birth weight was so low. He needs a lot of attention and milk if he's going to have a chance at surviving." Even though it had been a week already, Elsa was still overprotective of Liam. She would not relinquish her child unless she had to, in which case, she would only hand him to her husband.

"Bridget, I think you worry too much," Kristoff chuckled softly.

"Do not," she sighed, slightly flustered. "I worry just the right amount."

"Come on," Kristoff said, taking her hand as Sven gently nudged her forward. "The point of bringing you out here was to keep your mind off of what's going on in the castle." Kristoff led her through a nicer part of the forest where there were beautiful pink and purple flowers. He picked a nice dark purple one before tucking it neatly in Bridget's hair. She giggled and blushed softly, slipping her hand into his as they walked side by side.

"It really is beautiful here," Bridget said softly with a bright smile.

"That explains why you fit in so well here, then," Kristoff replied with a goofy grin.

"Kristoff, you're too much!" Bridget laughed lightly and pulled away from him. She didn't stray far though, turning her attention to a large tree with thick gnarled branches and lush dark green leaves. He watched her eyes light up as she reached up to wrap her hands around the closest branch. With a feat of strength he'd never seen in a princess before, he watched her lift herself. She pulled herself far enough to hook a leg around the branch to help herself up the rest of the way. Sven brayed at her, shaking his head.

"Bridget, be careful!" Kristoff warned.

"You worry too much," was her only response. She stepped up a few branches, continuing to climb until Kristoff couldn't even see her through the thick leaves anymore. He moved closer to the trunk, trying to get a view of her. He was relieved to see her sitting on a thick branch high up, kicking her feet lackadaisically. She seemed to not even care that her skirt was torn in a couple of places from her climb up. Bridget happily stayed up in the tree for a little while before Sven's excited calls finally convinced her to come back down.

Carefully, she stepped down branch by branch until she reached the lower branches. She let herself fall so she landed directly on Sven's back. The reindeer took off at a gallop from the sudden force, as Bridget laughed uproariously and gripped his harness to stay on for the ride. She watched as Kristoff struggled to keep up with them on foot. Once he fell back quite a distance, Bridget tugged on Sven's harness to stop him and turn him around.

"Sven, bring Bridget back!" Kristoff called, struggling to catch his breath. Sven dropped his head, walking back to the blonde man sadly. Bridget giggled softly, dismounting before kissing Sven on the nose gently.

"That was fun!" she said, a little winded herself from the excitement.

"You're not what I expected at all," Kristoff said, shaking his head. But his tone betrayed how impressed he actually was.

"You can't expect to find a perfectly proper princess every time," Bridget giggled softly.

"You must get along superbly well with Anna."

"Generally, yes. Her bluntness is refreshing, if unwanted at times. But I appreciate her sense of adventure. Although, reasonably we haven't been able to do anything exciting due to her pregnancy. You really have an attachment to Anna, don't you? I can tell by the way you speak about her."

"You're very intuitive. There was a time when I had gotten attached to Anna, but she and Hans had something that she just wouldn't have found with me. It was a little tough to get over at the time, but we've remained good friends and I find that although I appreciate her for the kind of person she is, my feelings for her changed and I don't see her the same way I used to. It just wasn't meant to be, and that's cool."

"How very mature of you. You're a very interesting guy, Kristoff. You don't really seem to obsess about things like I've seen most men do. It's very refreshing. Anyway, I've had fun but I think I need to get back to the castle." Kristoff smiled and took her hand, walking her back to the castle as Sven followed behind. Once they reached the front gate, Bridget turned to grip Sven's face and kiss him on the nose. He nudged her affectionately, prancing in place slightly, and she giggled. She turned and lightly kissed Kristoff on the cheek before going inside. Kristoff smiled at her back as she disappeared inside before leading Sven off to run some deliveries.

"Princess Bridget, what did you get yourself into?" Elsa giggled softly as Bridget walked into the kitchen. She shifted Liam to one arm so she could brush the small amount of tree litter out of the princess's hair. Bridget smiled and cooed softly at Liam.

"I decided to climb a tree," she giggled to Elsa. "I think I'm going to go shower and change before dinner.

"Sounds like a good idea," Elsa replied with a smile. Bridget wandered upstairs to her room, taking off the slightly tattered dress and tossing it on her bed. After slipping out of her undergarments, she wrapped a towel around herself and poked her head out of her room. With a clear path, she darted from her room to the bathroom. She set the towel aside, slipping into the shower to wash.

Bridget wrapped the towel around herself, checking to make sure the coast was clear before darting back to her room. She used the towel to ring the excess water out of her hair before she braided it behind her head. She slipped into a nice simple gown, that was light green with light brown accents. She wandered back downstairs to find Anna was stuffing her face in the kitchen as usual while Hans watched in amusement. Her belly had really grown and she had even managed to put on a slight amount of weight.

"Hello, Anna and Hans," Bridget giggled softly.

"How was your day, Bridget?" Hans asked politely as Anna just waved her hand.

"It was eventful," Bridget replied with a big grin.

"That's always good," Hans chuckled softly.

"And what were you up to, dear sister?" Raighne asked as he walked into the kitchen with Liam in his arms. The tiny infant gurgled excitedly, almost as if he was curious to know too. Bridget just giggled and stood in front of Raighne, fawning over her new nephew. Liam giggled sweetly, kicking his legs actively.

"He's so amazing," Bridget cooed softly.

"He is alright," Raighne said proudly, a big smile on his face. "I know he's going to grow up to do amazing things too."


	17. Children and Rekindling Romance

**A/N: So, I skipped ahead a few years instead of a few months. And I still found this to be an intensely slow filler chapter. I really struggled with writing it. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. I don't actually have an end in mind for this fanfic. I'm really just writing it as I go. I might fast forward a few years again next chapter, not sure yet. I need some inspiration.**

**Special thanks (as always) to luvmoony89. , I rewrote the last portion of this chapter for you. I'm sorry, Disnepiphany, I'll try to fit in some sisterly interaction next chapter. I love you guys!**

**Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hoppy birfday, Auntie Bridget!" chirped a soft voice as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is that my little Liam?" she gasped, giggling softly as she peaked under the table to find the three year old boy sitting there with a grin on his face. "Thank you, sweetheart. Where are your mother and father?"

"Still seeping..." he informed her, wriggling out from his hiding place. He was a skinny little boy with platinum blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes as his father. He was always very active, usually getting into things as mischievous boys would do. He gripped Bridget's skirt, icing the fabric solid and giggling before running out of the kitchen. Bridget gasped softly.

"Liam, you get back here!" Bridget called after him, shivering slightly from how cold her frozen skirt made her feel. She carefully made her way up the stairs before knocking on Elsa and Raighne's bedroom door. After a few moments, Elsa peeked out through the door.

"Bridget, happy birthday," she giggled softly. "Did Liam do that again?" She unfroze Bridget's skirt and the princess sighed in relief.

"Thank you, and I'm telling you, Elsa, he's just like Raighne was when he was younger," Bridget giggled softly. Elsa disappeared from the door for a few moments before stepping out of the room in a nice dress and her hair pulled back.

"He is a bit of a handful," Elsa admitted, also giggling. "Where's Kristoff?"

"Still sleeping. When I woke up, I didn't have the heart to wake him. He was so peaceful looking. He was even drooling slightly."

"Oh my." Elsa giggled softly again. "I'm rather hungry, are you?"

"Yes! And I think the servants already prepared some breakfast." Bridget giggled softly, walking back into the kitchen to find a three year old girl standing on her tiptoes, trying to reach some of the food on the counter. With fiery red hair and her mother's blue eyes, she looked like a perfect mix between Anna and Hans.

"Karina, are you hungry?" Elsa giggled softly.

"Yes," Karina squeaked softly. Elsa smiled and put some eggs and toast on a plate for her niece and put it on the table for her. Elsa and Bridget sat with Karina in between them.

"Karina, you should wish your aunt a happy birthday," Elsa reminded her gently.

"Happy birfday, Auntie Bridget," Karina said softly.

"Thank you, lovey," Bridget giggled softly. Eventually, Liam wandered back in looking for some breakfast.

"Liam!" Elsa barked, gripping her son's arm. "You were very rude to Auntie Bridget this morning! Have I not told you a hundred times that we do not use our powers for pranks or mean reasons!? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I'm sowwy, Auntie Bridget," Liam sighed softly. Bridget smiled at him and he sulked slightly as he ate. Kristoff and Raighne both came into the kitchen after waking up. Raighne lightly kissed his sister on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday. Kristoff sat beside Bridget and gently tugged her into his lap. He kissed her sweetly before burying his face in her neck.

"Happy birthday, Bridge," he whispered affectionately. "The most beautiful wife in the world." Bridget giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly.

"Thank you, love," she giggled softly. "You're such a corny husband, but I love you anyway." Kristoff chuckled softly, kissing her again, before going to get himself a plate of breakfast. Eventually, Hans and Anna also joined them for breakfast. Their strange family unit clicked together wonderfully. Bridget smiled at Kristoff and kissed him one more time before standing up from the table.

"Kristoff and I are expecting," Bridget announced casually. "I only just realized this morning that all the symptoms fit, but we've been suspecting it for a little time now." She grinned widely as Kristoff seemed to silently cheer.

"Aww, yay!" Anna giggled, clapping her hands.

"Congratulations!" Elsa said with a smile, gently hugging Bridget. Raighne and Hans each gave her a hug as well, Raighne smiling like the proud older brother he was.

"I can't wait to see what you have," Raighne chuckled softly, lightly kissing his sister's cheek.

"It's all very exciting," she said, giggling. "You two must be excited about having a new cousin." Liam and Karina had caught on, hugging their aunt around her skirt excitedly. She bent down to lightly hug her niece and nephew, both of them giggling in her arms. Bridget giggled again too before standing up. Kristoff caught her in his arms as she turned around and kissed her again. She giggled softly, returning his affection lovingly.

"No climbing trees for you for a while, Princess," Kristoff teased her lightly. "And no tours around Arendelle without an escort. And no riding Sven for a while." He lightly kissed her forehead as she pouted lightly.

"Well, maybe you two can take it easy around the castle and keep an eye on Karina for Hans and I," Anna offered with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Bridget giggled softly. Anna squealed excitedly, hugging her before taking Hans by the hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Anna, take it easy," Hans chuckled softly, catching her in his arms. Anna flung her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"We haven't had any time to ourselves since Karina was born, Hans," Anna protested. "I want to go out and have some fun!"

"Alright, alright," Hans chuckled softly. He slipped his hand into Anna's and led her out of the castle. It was beautiful around this time of year in Arendelle. Hans picked flowers as they walked until he had a nice bouquet to hand to Anna. She giggled softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before accepting the flowers with a light blush.

"Oh, Hans, they're beautiful!" Anna squealed, kissing her husband lovingly.

"I'm glad you like them," he replied, chuckling and returning the loving kiss. He took her arm in his and continued walking with her. Hans kept exchanging loving looks with his beautiful wife as they walked around Arendelle. He spoiled her, purchasing her a beautiful necklace she fell in love with and some of her favorite chocolates. They spent the evening, sitting beside each other at the edge of a beautiful pond, watching the moon reflecting off the sparkling surface. When they got home, they sneaked soft kisses on their sleeping daughter's forehead before heading to their own room and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Family and Murder

**A/N: This one is just a couple months since the last one. So you're ready for more drama, right? I hope you are. I was convinced by a couple people to bring up drama. Which gave me the inspiration for this chapter. Maybe not what you had in mind... Actually, I'm not sure if I need to change my rating back to M at this point. The end of this chapter gets a little graphic... I maybe got a little carried away with the violence... Then again, maybe not... Also, question, what is with the pyrokinesis requests? Not that it's not a pretty sweet idea for two cousins to have rivaling powers, but quite honestly, I'm trying to find the logic in it. Elsa and Raighne both have cryokinesis, so it makes sense that Liam has it too. Anna and Hans are both totally normal. I wouldn't even know how to introduce Karina having pyrokinesis if I did give it to her.**

**Special thanks especially to luvmoony89 and the Guest who helped inspire this chapter. And of course to Disnepiphany.**

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna!" Elsa called, giggling softly. Anna giggled too, pressing herself behind a tree. She picked up some of the snow Elsa had created, pressing it into a ball. She turned, lobbing it at her older sister and nailing her directly in the back. Elsa gasped, throwing snow back at Anna. The younger sister ducked, scooping up more snow and flinging it at Elsa once more. The ice queen dodged the attack with more giggles, throwing another snowball and nailing Anna in the stomach this time.

"Hey!" Anna squealed, giggling more. "I'm going to get you, Elsa!" Anna caught a second snowball to the back. She gasped and turned to find a giggling Liam behind her. She grinned, making another snowball to toss at her nephew, which powdered all in his brilliant blonde hair. He squealed, throwing another snowball at his aunt. But she dodged, and his snowball hit his mother instead.

"Liam!" Elsa giggled softly. She tossed a snowball back at her son, but he threw his hands up making an ice shield. He started flinging multiple snowballs at the two women.

"Not fair!" Anna squealed, giggling as she ran to join Elsa as she threw up an ice shield of her own. They each sent several snowballs back at the three year old. Liam was giggling like mad. Elsa finally sat down in the snow, panting softly. Anna collapsed beside her, making a snow angel. The girls giggled more.

"Mommy, are you okay!" Liam called, running over behind his mother's ice shield.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear heart," Elsa cooed softly, taking her son in her arms and hugging him close. She loved how caring and considerate he was, and she didn't even have to teach him. He must have gotten it from Raighne. She lightly began tickling his sides. He shrieked with laughter, wriggling out of her arms and running back toward the castle.

"It's really a dream come true," Anna sighed contently. "We married two wonderful men and we both have wonderful children. Remember when we were kids and we used to dream of this day?"

"Now it's finally here," Elsa giggled softly. "And it's made so much more perfect by the fact that we can live our dream together as sisters. We really belong side by side." She reached over, wrapping her hand around Anna's affectionately. The red head sat up, giggling softly and hugging her sister.

"I'm just so happy I never have to worry about you shutting me out again!" Anna said excitedly, giggling some more. Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her tight.

"Never again," Elsa agreed, finally letting go of her sister. Anna smiled, standing up and dusting the snow off of herself. Elsa followed suit, then raised her hands, raising all of the snow and ice off of the surrounding area and dispersing it into the atmosphere. Anna slipped her hand into Elsa's walking with her sister around to the front courtyard. Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the man in front of her now. Anna looked between her sister and the man curiously.

"King Aedus, we were not expecting you," Elsa said softly.

"Need I ask for your approval when I want to come see my children and grandchildren, Queen Elsa?" he responded, his words sharp but his tone smooth as honey. "I haven't seen them or you since Bridget's wedding day." The hair prickled on the back of her neck. She hated that he could just so casually be insulting yet make it sound perfectly natural at the same time.

"Of course not," she said with a smile, though her voice quivered ever so slightly. "Please, you are welcome here any time. I was merely suggesting that a letter would have better prepared us for your arrival." Aedus snorted slightly, turning and walking into the castle. Elsa squared her shoulders, her eyebrows furrowing. Her sister's small hands on her shoulders brought her back to reality.

"Don't let him get to you, Elsa," Anna warned softly. Elsa sighed softly and nodded. She walked into the castle with her sister. She flagged a servant to take Aedus' belongings up to a spare room before leading him to the kitchen where Raighne and Bridget were. Raighne looked up, his eyebrows furrowing where as Bridget looked almost afraid of her father.

"Hi, Daddy!" Bridget offered first, walking over and wrapping her arms around him in a great hug.

"Bridget," he chuckled with a smile, hugging his daughter close. "And where is your lazy good-for-nothing husband?"

"Daddy, please don't talk about Kristoff that way," Bridget huffed softly, pulling back from him. He was about to reply when Raighne stood and cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" Raighne growled softly.

"Is that any way to address your father?" Aedus rebutted.

"You show up here uninvited and insulting, and just expect us to sit back and take it!?" Raighne snarled, taking large strides toward his father.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, I'm not here for you," Aedus told him. "I came here to spend some time with Bridget. There are important things I want to discuss with her." He wrapped his arm around Bridget, leading her out of the kitchen. She looked back at Raighne uncertainly, but allowed herself to be led away.

"He is not staying here!" Raighne shouted, rounding on Elsa.

"Darling, we still have a peace treaty with him," Elsa said soothingly, placing her hands on her husband's chest. "Let's take it easy, alright? Maybe if we're easy on him, then maybe he'll leave sooner." Raighne sighed softly, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips. He tried to focus on his breath, trying to calm himself. They were interrupted by a scream.

"Was that Bridget!?" Elsa whimpered softly.

"It better not have been!" Raighne growled, sprinting toward the outer courtyard with Elsa on his heels. They pushed open the door and Elsa gasped softly. Bridget lay on the ground near Aedus, sobbing as blood soaked through her skirt and on the ground around her. Raighne took on a look Elsa had never seen before. His eyes turned cold as the sky turned gray, setting his jaw as the anger took over.

"FUCKING MURDERER!" Raighne screamed, running towards Aedus with his fist raised, the first blow causing the king to hit the ground. "IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU TO KILL YOUR WIFE, MY MOTHER! NOW YOU HAVE TO BEAT UP YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND MURDER YOUR UNBORN GRANDCHILD!" Elsa winced at the sickening sound every connection Raighne's fist made on his father's face. She whimpered softly, making her way over to Bridget. The younger girl sobbed hysterically, holding onto Elsa.

"Raighne, stop!" Elsa pleaded. "You'll kill him!"

"GOOD!" Raighne screamed as he hit his father again. Aedus rolled, spitting out blood and teeth on the ground. Elsa ran over, throwing a sheet of ice over the king to protect him from Raighne's next blow. Raighne turned to Elsa, glaring slightly.

"We can have him arrested," Elsa pleaded softly. "Please, don't do this. Let's get Bridget inside and call the doctor. We'll deal with his fate later." Raighne sighed softly, standing up and walking over to lightly scoop his now unconscious sister in his arms. He carried her inside as Elsa trapped Aedus under more ice so he couldn't go anywhere.


	19. A New Storm Arises

**A/N: Slow chapter. It took me a while to write it and I'm afraid I didn't have much to offer. So, a couple of things because was explaining to me how Karina could potentially have fire powers. I'm not against the idea, in fact, I think I am going to use it. However, it is possible for Anna to have red hair even though her mother was a brunette. Geneology proves that red hair is recessive to brown hair. Anna's mother was a brunette, but her father was red haired. This means that her father needed recessive genes from both his parents to express red hair. Although her mother was brunette, she could still be a carrier of the recessive red trait, making it very possible to have red haired children (thus Anna's red hair). I know I just busted out biology class on you, but seriously, work out a punnet square. I think you'll find that there's a 50/50 chance Anna would have come out with red or brown hair. Moving on, I think that I might offer one more transition chapter but I would like to time skip to the kids being teenagers. The best time for Karina to find her violent powers would be during a time of large hormonal imbalances, don't you agree?**

**Special thanks as always to luvmoony89, Disnepiphany, and . You guys are awesome. I got some other sweet reviews too.**

**Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"King Aedus," Elsa said softly, sitting in her throne as Raighne sat in his, looking down at the Irish king whose wrists were shackled. "You stand accused of assault on your own daughter and the murder of your unborn grandchild. Quite honestly, you're lucky I don't believe in execution. You are hereby banished from Arendelle. You will not be allowed to have any contact with your son, your daughter, your grandson, or me. If you infringe upon these restrictions, I will have no choice but to reconsider my position on execution." She waved her hand, looking away as she refused to gaze upon him any longer than she had to. He was led away by the guards that had brought him in.

"You are a wonderful and benevolent queen, my beloved," Raighne said softly, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips.

"However?" she asked with a giggled, hearing there was more he had to say in his tone.

"However, I feel you were far too lenient with his sentence," Raighne sighed softly. "I would have sentenced him to hang." Elsa scanned the room to make sure they were alone before turning and kissing her husband deeply.

"I know," she said sadly. "But I just couldn't. Do you think I'm weak?"

"Quite the opposite, my love," Raighne soothed. "You are the strongest, most fearless woman I have ever known."

"I just hope Bridget won't hate me..."

"Bridget won't... Kristoff might, though..."

"At least the doctor said she should be able to conceive again." Elsa buried her face in her hands with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Raighne..."

"Elsa, it's not your fault." Raighne stood up, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her lovingly. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"Nothing to apologize for!? I should have listened to my husband! I should have been a better queen! And instead of dragging you to Ireland to make a treaty, we should have grabbed Bridget and returned here! I messed everything up, Raighne! Because of me an unborn child was murdered, and a young girl is psychologically and physically damaged! Raighne, it is completely my fault!" Elsa trembled, tears spilling down her face, and she let out a soft sob. Raighne held her closer.

"Elsa, stop. You didn't invite him here. You didn't tell Bridget to go with him alone. Neither of us knew that he was going to hurt her. I know you feel horrible. So do I. But please, beloved, you have to stop blaming yourself. Why don't you go collect yourself and spend some time with Liam. He can always make you smile. I'm going to go check on Bridget."

Raighne tilted Elsa's chin up and lightly kissed her forehead. She sighed softly, walking upstairs as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She stopped in the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She exhaled lightly, walking to Liam's room, where he was sitting on the floor playing with some toys. She sat on the floor nearby, watching him and smiling sadly when he looked her way.

"Hi, Mommy," Liam chirped, standing up and walking over to Elsa. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and she giggled, hugging him close.

"Hi, dear heart," Elsa giggled.

"Wanna play with me, Mommy?" Liam asked her hopefully. Elsa smiled and nodded, letting him go. They made ice tracks across the floor, sending little toys flying around the room on them and giggling.

"Bridge," Raighne said softly, knocking on her door lightly. He waited for an answer, but let himself in even when he heard none. He sighed softly. Bridget was laying in her bed, the curtains drawn so the room was dark. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her arms splayed out beside her and a handkerchief gripped in one hand. She wasn't moving, and Raighne knew she wasn't eating.

"Bridget..." he sighed sadly, walking over and gently rolling her over on her other side. "Come on, little sister... I know it hurts bad now... But you'll get better... You still have Kristoff, and he's worried about you. He wants to see you get better too. Won't you try to get up and eat something for him?" She whimpered softly, but didn't respond to him. Raighne watched her sadly before standing and leaving to room again. He lightly rubbed the bridge of his nose, walking back to the kitchen where Kristoff was.

"So what was Elsa's decision?" Kristoff asked him, point-blank.

"Elsa banished King Aedus from Arendelle, and has been disallowed any form of contact with us," Raighne said softly. "I tried talking to Bridget, but I didn't have any luck getting her out of bed." Kristoff sighed softly, obviously not too happy Elsa's sentence wasn't any harsher.

"I know," Kristoff sighed sadly. "I've been taking food to her. Sometimes she'll take a few bites for me, but other times she just cries. I can't really do anything for her except hold her. And she clings to me almost like she's afraid I'll leave."

"That's Bridget," Raighne chuckled softly. "One time when I was nine and she was four, I got sick with a particularly bad cold. Bridget insisted on feeding me the soup I was brought and she spent every night that week in my bed, clinging to me as if she was afraid she was going to lose me. She's hurting and scared on the inside. She lost your child, and a part of her probably blames herself. She probably is afraid that you blame her too and will leave her over it."

"I've tried telling her I would never leave her." Kristoff sighed again, rubbing his forehead at the frustration in his inability to help his wife. "I always kiss her and tell her I love her. I keep telling her it's not her fault..."

"I believe you, Kristoff. I don't exactly think that you would hurt my sister in any way. We'll just have to be patient and hope that given time, she'll recover."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm going to go lay down with her. I don't want her to be alone for too long..." Kristoff left the kitchen and Raighne sighed softly. He paced over to gaze out the kitchen window, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the coming migraine. He wasn't very successful. He turned when he felt cool gentle hands on his shoulders. He smiled at Elsa and stole a gentle kiss from her. Elsa smiled sadly in return, gently pressing her fingertips against his forehead and under his eyes, leaving tiny bits of ice beneath them.

"Thank you, beloved," Raighne purred softly. He pulled her in for another kiss, this time breathing ice in her mouth. This time, he took a step back as she surprisingly returned his mouthful of ice. Elsa giggled softly, moving her mouth to try and melt the ice as quickly as she could. Raighne chuckled softly, pulling her in close for another hug.


	20. Old Wounds and Fresh Starts

**A/N: So, I really did spend all of this chapter focusing on Bridget. But I think she deserves it. Next chapter when I skip ahead in time, I think I'll try and get at least a paragraph on everyone. I almost feel like this is a good end chapter. I'm not going to end the fic yet, but I wanted to point that out just in case I threw people off. As Disnepiphany pointed out to me, I didn't realize that I hadn't made it incredibly clear. Raighne and Bridget do have the same mother. They are full siblings, not half.**

**Special thanks (as always) to Disnepiphany, luvmoony89, and (I hope you didn't think I was being rude about the whole biology thing, I was just using the punnet square thing as an example. Please don't be mad. I love you!) You guys are so awesome. Also, thank you, linzeeeK, that's really sweet of you.**

**Please enjoy and review! :) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bridget sat up in bed, breathing heavily. After a few months, the night terrors were becoming less and less, but that didn't stop the nightmares from being consistently blood chilling. She looked over to see Kristoff was sleeping heavily beside her, his hand resting on her lap now. Bridget sighed softly, gently lacing her fingers with her husband's. Kristoff mumbled incoherently, stirring slightly and looking at her half-lidded.

"Another nightmare, Bridge?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep. Bridget nodded, laying back down beside him. She smiled a little as she allowed Kristoff to wrap his thick strong arms around her. She snuggled into his warmth, lightly breathing in his scent as she closed her eyes again. He kissed the tip of her nose lightly. Comfortable and safe in his arms, she found herself falling back asleep with much more ease than she thought she would have.

Bridget wasn't surprised when she woke up alone. But this morning, she pushed herself on her feet. She showered before braiding her hair back behind her head and slipping on a pretty green dress that had a darker green floral pattern on it. She padded barefoot down the hall and down the stairs. She paused at the bottom, almost holding her breath as she tried to listen for voices. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Auntie Bridget!" Liam called excitedly, running to her and hugging her around her leg on one side.

"Auntie Bridget, you look so pwetty!" Karina added as she hugged her aunt around her leg on the side opposite of Liam. Bridget giggled softly as she leaned down and hugged them both close.

"Thank you," she said softly. She looked up to see Elsa and Raighne smiling at her gently. She ushered the two children off to go play.

"Bridget, I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Elsa said softly, walking over to give her a warm hug. They both giggled as Raighne wrapped his arms around both of them, hugging them close. He lightly nuzzled his sister's cheek before blowing cold air in her ear. Bridget squealed softly, clasping her hand over her ear.

"Not fair, Raighne, I don't have powers to get you back with!" she whined playfully.

"I know, that's why it's fun," he said, laughing lightly. He jerked back as Elsa blew ice across his cheek on Bridget's behalf. The girls giggled again. Bridget helped herself to a plate of breakfast, taking a little more than she had been eating before. Kristoff had been getting concerned over her weight loss. He had every right as she did look a little too thin now.

"Where is Kristoff?" Bridget wondered aloud.

"I asked him to run me an errand," Elsa said softly. "He shouldn't be gone for too long." She smiled, patting the seat beside her. Bridget returned the smile, sitting beside Elsa in the offered seat. She ate slowly, not trying to rush lest she make herself sick from eating too much too quickly. She giggled again as Raighne watched her with such a relieved smile.

"Bridget!" Anna squealed as she walked into the kitchen with Hans. She ran over, throwing her arms around the other princess's neck. Bridget giggled again, returning the sweet hug.

"Hi, Anna," she said sweetly. "And Hans."

"I'm glad to see you up and feeling better," he told her, also taking a turn to give her a quick hug. Bridget just giggled more.

"Yes, I think I'm feeling up for some fresh air," Bridget announced. "I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe I'll run into Kristoff while I'm out." She went to her room to grab some shoes and a cloak since it was cooler out now. She wrapped it around her shoulders as she stepped out through the front door. She paused at the top of the small steps, her chest getting tight as she looked at the spot where she had lain just months before after her father had raised his hand to her.

They would probably never truly be able to get rid of the large stain. As faded as it was, it still served to taunt her with painful memories that made her stomach turn. Bridget looked away. It had to be now, or she'd never leave the castle. She was princess of Ireland, daughter of Queen Fallon, and she could not allow herself to be that weak.

She took a deep breath before taking a step forward. Step by step, she pushed herself through the courtyard. She stopped again at the fountains, looking up at the sky sadly. Her chest was aching now, but she forced herself another step forward, and then another. Bridget stepped through the front gates, exhaling as it was like all the weight she just felt was lifted off of her. She took a few steadying breaths before continuing.

"Kristoff!" she called sweetly when she saw him walking through the center of Arendelle. She picked up her skirts, sprinting over to him. She dropped her skirts so she could fling her arms around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter than he ever had before as he returned the affection. Her ribs ached dully under the pressure of his arms, but she didn't care.

"Bridget, you're out of bed!" Kristoff finally stated once he had broken the kiss. "You're out of the castle! You're smiling! This is amazing! Oh, Bridge, I'm so happy!" He lifted her up by her waist and swung her around as if to prove it before hugging her close again, a little less firmly than before. Bridget giggled softly and hummed.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff," she sighed softly.

"No, don't," he insisted. "Please. Please don't be sorry. I'm just relieved that you're better, and that you're out and about."

"Really, Kristoff, I just meant that I'm sorry that I worried you so much," she said softly. "My pain put you through a lot of pain too."

"Don't think for a second it was a burden in any way, Bridge," Kristoff said firmly. "I married you for a reason, in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad... And I meant it. I was worried for you because I love you and you are my everything. I was afraid sometimes that I might lose you... Which is why I'm so excited that you're feeling better." He kissed her again for extra measure.

"I know, love, and you were so good to me," Bridget purred. "I love you so much and you are also my everything. There is no way I could ever leave you. Besides, I think you would be too lost to know that to do with yourself if I did." She giggled softly. Kristoff smiled at her.

"You got that damn straight." Kristoff hugged her close again, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Your hair smells so good. You showered this morning, didn't you?"

"And I even ate breakfast!" Bridget giggled again. Kristoff feigned a look of astonishment, then smiled. He took her hand in his, walking with her through Arendelle to the little forest just outside of the city. He smiled as he watched her climb her favorite tree, relaxing in the branches among the now amber and red colored leaves. After a while, Bridget climbed back down, stealing a kiss from her husband before they walked back to the castle together.


	21. Fire and Ice

**A/N: So, large time skip between the last chapter and this one. As promised, I touched on everyone in this chapter. I do apologize, because I feel it don't quite feel that it flows as smoothly as it could have. But I wanted to make sure no one got left out.**

**Special thanks to Disnepiphany, luvmoony89, and as always! You guys are so great! Emerald, I'm really sorry you didn't pass your driver's test. But have no fear, I'm sure you'll pass it when you take it again! I have a few friends who even took more than two times to pass their tests. So, don't let it get you down. I know you can do it! :)**

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karina stretched as she walked into the kitchen. At 16, she now looked a lot like her mother did when she was the same age, with the same round face and thin hourglass figure. Her hair was a much more vibrant red though, like her father's. She made herself a plate of breakfast, shoveling eggs into her mouth with a fork as she stood in place instead of sitting down. She sighed in relief as it soothed her empty stomach.

"You still look funny when you stand and eat," Liam commented, leaning against the door frame with a sly grin. Karina glared at him wordlessly. He chuckled softly. Liam had grown up to look almost like a carbon copy of Raighne, but with hair a little closer to Elsa's color. He was a little bit more on the mischievous side, whereas Karina was usually fairly quiet and a little introverted.

"Is breakfast ready?" a younger girl asked as she poked her head in. She was about 11 years old with thick blonde hair that resembled her father's, which she kept in pigtail braids, and the same green eyes as her mother.

"Yes, it's ready, Fallon," Liam chuckled, placing a hand behind her back and pushing her into the kitchen as she turned to flail her arms at him. "Where's Aunt Bridget and Uncle Kristoff?" Fallon merely shrugged slightly.

"I guess Daddy left early to go do something and Mom went with him, but Auntie Elsa and Auntie Anna are outside in the back courtyard," she announced.

"I hear some perky voices in here for the morning time," Hans chuckled softly as he joined them.

"Good morning, Daddy," Karina said sweetly, handing him a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. Liam and Fallon also bid their uncle a good morning. At 40, Hans was starting to look a little like his age. There were distinguishing white strips along the sides of his vibrant red hair and his eyes looked a little worn. He smiled, lightly kissing his daughter's forehead before sitting down to eat. After breakfast, he went outside to join Elsa and Anna.

The sisters were giggling together over memories of the children growing up. Elsa, now 38 was still looking young as if she were in her mid 20's. Raighne had the same fate, even though he was 42. Something about their cryokinetic powers were somehow freezing their looks even as they got older. And Raighne's Irish blood didn't hurt. Anna was still only 35, and she had filled out slightly, gaining a little bit of weight as she had gotten older.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Hans asked with a chuckle softly.

"We were talking about the time Liam was chasing Karina and Fallon around the castle, how he had iced up all of the floors in the process," Anna giggled softly.

"Right, I remember that because I slipped on it," Hans chuckled softly.

"Oh, I remember how harsh Raighne was on him that day," Elsa giggled softly. "He made him go through every room to clear it of ice, and then made him do chores. It worked for a 10 year old though. He never did it inside again."

"Have you seen Bridget yet today?" Hans asked them curiously. "The kids are all in the kitchen but she's nowhere to be seen."

"Sure, she left with Kristoff and Thorir," Anna said. "I guess they went for a sled ride."

Bridget leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder, smiling as the sled flew across Arendelle's landscape and Thorir's hooves beat hard against the ground, leaving hoof prints in the snow. At 37, she still looked fairly young from that same Irish blood in her veins as Raighne. Her hair was a still a lustrous dark brown that was naturally curly. Kristoff had also aged fairly well by 38, but his blonde was starting to be overtaken by white. He smiled down at his beautiful wife, stealing a kiss as he tugged the reins to change the reindeer's direction. It had been a sad day when they lost Sven, but they loved Sven's son, Thorir, equally.

Eventually, Kristoff tugged the reins to steer Thorir back toward the castle. Once they were back, Kristoff got out of the sled before gently picking his wife up by her waist and setting her on the ground. Bridget giggled softly, kissing him again. She helped him unhitch Thorir and return the reindeer to stable. The reindeer brayed softly, affectionately headbutting the princess. She smiled, gently scratching his nose and hugging his neck before feeding him a carrot. She walked back to the castle with Kristoff.

"Liam knock it off!" Karina said angrily, sprinting past her aunt and uncle out the door to try and outrun her cousin.

"You can't outrun me, Karina!" Liam laughed as he chased after her. He pelted her from behind with a powdery snowball.

"I'm serious, Liam!" Karina shrieked. "Stop being so obnoxious!" She turned, only to have the next snowball hit her face. She stopped, squaring her shoulders as her temper rose. He threw another snowball at her. She raised her arm to block it, flames shooting forth from her fingertips that melted the snowball coming towards her. They both stood there, staring in astonishment.

"Wh-what?" Liam questioned, not really sure he believed what he saw. "What was that? Do it again!" Karina looked just as confused and unsure. She held out her palm as far in front of her as she could, flinching slightly. Flames shot up from her palm on command this time. She cried out softly, starting to tremble lightly now.

"Liam..." she whimpered softly.

"Hey, it's okay..." he offered comfortingly, walking over to his cousin and lightly wrapping his arms around her. "Don't freak out. We'll get this all figured out. You're okay." Karina still trembled lightly as she buried her face in Liam's chest.

"Liam, Karina, what happened?" Anna asked as she and Hans came out front to investigate the commotion they had heard from inside. Karina looked at them, a little frightened of herself.

"I don't know, Liam was chasing me and throwing snowballs, then all of a sudden..." Karina said, holding her palm out and letting out a small burst of flame. Anna and Hans exchanged surprised looks before looking back at their daughter. Then, they smiled lovingly at her.

"I think by now we shouldn't be surprised when powers show up in this family," Hans chuckled softly.

"It will be okay, sweetheart," Anna offered gently as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close. "We'll have Raighne and Elsa give you a good exercise program. It doesn't matter if your powers are different, they'll be able to help you keep control over it."

"We love you, Karina," Hans added, wrapping his arms around both his wife and daughter, holding them close. "Nothing in the world could change that. You're a special girl, power or not." He gently kissed his daughter's forehead and she relaxed in the comfort of her parents' arms.


	22. Candles and Bitter Frustrations

**A/N: Okay, so very focused chapter. Not everyone made it in, but that's okay, right? Karina and Raighne needed some concentration after the last chapter. And there's a little bit of Liam at the end. Not really sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but no I don't think I'm going to have Karina get kidnapped. Sorry, luvmoony89, but it would end up being a very short chapter. Karina gets kidnapped, her kidnappers get burned alive, Karina goes catatonic from watching her powers basically make a human oven. I don't really know how long I wanna keep going either. I mean in all technicality, this could wind up becoming an endless cycle. The kids grow up, the fanfic becomes focused on them. They find love, have kids, etc... No, I think a few more chapters and this fanfic is good. I made that mistake when I made the sequel the my first fanfiction, and the sequel ended up becoming all about the kids and less about the parents... I liked how it turned out, but I don't think my readers liked it as much... Lesson learned...**

**Special thanks to luvmoony89, Disnepiphany, and . You guys are the greatest. Also, thank you to ElsaLover4Ever who has been consistently been reviewing the past few chapters. You are so sweet. You've officially reached honorable mention status. Yay!**

**Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Karina," Raighne said softly, hands on her shoulders as she kept her arm outstretched. "Take a deep breath. Clear your mind. Focus." Karina winced as she let loose a large burst of flame towards the candles he had set up, missing some and melting a good amount of wax on the ones she did hit. She huffed, sitting on the ground at his feet.

"I can't do it, Uncle Raighne," she whined softly in defeat. "It's just no use! It's too much to handle!" She buried her face in her hands as she wept softly. Raighne chuckled softly, squatting down beside his niece and lightly blowing cold air against her cheek.

"You remind me of your Aunt Elsa when I first met her," he told her. "She was in the exact same frame of mind as you, getting constantly frustrated over her inability to control her powers. It takes time, Karina. Rome wasn't built in a day. You're not going to be perfect immediately. You've only been at this for a few weeks. The main thing you have to keep in mind is that your powers are tied to your emotions. If you allow yourself to get all worked up, then you're going to have more trouble controlling it."

"Aunt Elsa not having control of her powers is a little difficult to imagine..." Karina said sadly. "I'm tired... I don't want to practice anymore..." Raighne chuckled again, shaking his head slightly now.

"You can't just give up because you're not getting what you want right away, Karina," Raighne said softly. "Even princesses should know better than that. Alright, we can take a break, but then we'll get back to it a little later, alright?" Karina sighed, but nodded. She got to her feet, brushing off her skirt before heading inside to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"How is your training going?" Hans asked warmly as his daughter walked into the kitchen. Karina shrugged as she made herself a plate of lunch and sat down beside him. He chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. He lightly kissed her temple.

"It's frustrating, Daddy," she groaned softly.

"I should tell you about the time your Aunt Elsa made it winter in the middle of summer," Hans chuckled softly. "She lost control of her powers because she didn't have anyone to help her hone them before your Uncle Raighne."

"I know Uncle Raighne said that she didn't have control of her powers, but she really made it winter in the middle of summer?"

"That's right. She unintentionally created a large blizzard. Snow covered all of Arendelle and the skies turned dark. The fords froze over, icing all of the ships as well. It was freezing!"

"I can't believe that." Karina was giggling now over the idea of her aunt creating that kind of mess.

"It is very true. And you know your cousin has had a lot more time to hone his powers because he came into them so early. So don't give up, alright, Karina. You'll get there, I promise. Listen to your uncle and take all of your lessons and mistakes to heart. That is the best way to succeed." Hans stroked Karina's hair comfortingly. Karina smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said softly, hugging him tightly before eating her lunch. After eating, she walked down to the castle's library, grabbing her favorite book off of one of the shelves and sitting down in a comfortable chair to read some of it. After an hour of reading, she stretched, finally meandering back outside to find her uncle. She giggled softly when she found him and Elsa in each other's arms, affectionately nuzzling and kissing.

"That's sweet," Karina commented softly. "I hope I can find someone to love that much one day."

"I'm sure you will," Elsa said, smiling and walking over to hug her niece. "Have a good time." Karina watched her aunt walk back into the castle before turning around to face her uncle once more.

"Alright, are you ready?" Raighne asked. Karina nodded, noticing he had replaced the mostly destroyed candles with new ones.

"Okay, good, we're going to start with something different this time," Raighne said, standing behind Karina once more. "I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Focus on only yourself. Focus on your powers but think small. Focus on how little flame there is when you strike a match. Focus that small amount of energy to your finger tips." Karina took a deep breath, exhaling as she closed her eyes. She focused only on herself, holding her arm out as she willed such a small concentration. Her fingertips tingled and she snapped her fingers together to try and rid herself of that sensation.

"That was good, Karina!" Raighne said. "Do it again!" She opened her eyes this time, watching as she snapped her fingers, producing a much smaller burst of flame this time. Her eyes brightened as she giggled excitedly.

"I did it!" she squealed softly, internally celebrating.

"Yes, you did," Raighne chuckled lightly. "Now that you know you can, I want you to focus on that small amount toward the candle in front of you." Now, Karina was unsure again, but she pointed her fingertips at the candle all the same. Her heart pounded in her ears as she snapped her fingers, a slightly larger jet of flame springing forward than she meant to. It melted some of the candle, but lo and behold, the wick that was left over remained lit.

"See, you're already getting there," Raighne said kindly, patting her shoulder gently. "Remember, practice makes perfect. Soon you'll be able to completely control the size of the flame, making it larger and smaller at will." He threw his hand out, creating a large wall of sharp icicles, then waved his hand back causing them to shrink before melting completely.

"Okay," Karina sighed softly. "Can we call it a day then?" Raighne sighed softly, then nodded, walking over to collect the candles. Karina thanked him before walking back inside and going to the library. This time, she found Liam sitting in her favorite chair. He looked up at her and grinned.

"So, how was practice?" Liam asked eagerly.

"It was fine," Karina mumbled softly. She walked over to the chair, lowering herself into Liam's lap and curling up with her knees to her chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. Liam gently stroked Karina's hair. She closed her eyes, the gentle motion and tingling sensation in her scalp helping her feel calm and relaxed.

"Don't worry, you'll get better and better at it," Liam assured his cousin, lightly kissing her forehead.

"So everyone keeps telling me before kissing my forehead," Karina mumbled softly as she nestled into her cousin a little more. Liam chuckled softly at this. Karina wrapped her arms around her legs as Liam wrapped his arm around her waist. She found peace in his warmth and comfort when he wasn't being a brat and chasing her around or torturing her. It must have been affection. She had once read about how boys teased girls when they liked them. She assumed it was just his way of showing her he cared. She found herself falling into a light sleep in his lap.


	23. The Perfect Family

**A/N: I'm really sorry for being late with this guys. I had a busy couple days. I'm not even home right now actually. I'm camping out at a friend's while my house is full of toxic fumes from having the floors stained. Anyhoo, this is my last chapter. I couldn't think of a way to drag it on. Which, I think it's fine. Because it really has lost touch from its original Disney roots. Which is okay, but I figure I'd cut it off before it got totally lost.**

**Very special thanks to (you're amazing and good luck to you in everything you do). Special thanks as well to Disnepiphany and luvmoony89 (your reviews always made me smile). And thank you once more to ElsaLover4Ever. I'm sorry you didn't receive any recognition before the second to last chapter, but I'm really glad that you enjoyed my fanfiction.**

**On that lovely note, I hope you enjoy and review the final chapter of I'm Restless Without You. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Karina..." Liam cooed softly, sneaking into her bed and leaning close to her ear. "Karina, wake up!"

"Liam!" Karina giggled, gently placing her hand over her cousin's face and pushing him back off of her bed. He grunted softly as he landed hard on the floor, then laughed lightly.

"Come on, sleepy head!" Liam chuckled. "It's time to get your butt in gear! Dad wants to give your powers the ultimate test today!"

"Fine, I'm getting up," Karina grumbled softly. Once Liam left her room, she got out of bed and dressed for the day. She slipped on a pair of shoes and headed downstairs for breakfast. She really must have slept pretty late considering that the kitchen was practically empty, save for Fallon and Liam.

"Giddy up, horsey!" Fallon crowed, hanging onto Liam's neck from behind, keeping her legs tight around his waist. Liam kept his hands under Fallon's legs for added support as he charged out of the kitchen. Karina smiled as she could hear Fallon squealing and giggling. She sat down to eat and eventually Liam came running back in. He let Fallon drop to her feet as he sat down to catch his breath. Karina laughed lightly at him.

"Have a good run, horsey?" she teased Liam lightly.

"Hey, I will have you know that I make a fine steed," Liam teased back. "There is no finer stallion in this or any stable." He laughed lightly too.

"Again, again!" Fallon giggled.

"Aw, no, not yet, Fallon," Karina said sweetly. "Give your poor cousin a break. He's had a good run and he needs to cool down first."

"Okaaaaaaay..." Fallon pouted slightly. She sat down at the table, swinging her feet lazily. Karina and Liam laughed lightly again. Eventually, Raighne walked into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw Liam and Karina.

"I'll take it, your ready for your final test, Karina?" Raighne asked her, grinning slightly.

"Yes, I am!" Karina giggled softly.

"Good, you and Liam can follow me," Raighne chuckled. "Elsa is already setting everything up." Karina and Liam stood from the table, following Raighne outside. Indeed, Elsa had already created an arena of snow out of the back courtyard.

"This makes for a perfect training ground," Elsa explained, giggling softly. "Karina, you and Liam will go to the other side of the field and that will be your side. Raighne and I will stay on this side. It's us against you guys, experience versus youth."

"This seems like it's going to be a lot of fun!" Karina giggled, elbowing her cousin lightly and grinning at him.

"Indeed it does," Liam chuckled softly. "Which definitely means that it will be. Go on, get behind me slightly."

From the outside perspective, it could have looked like an all out war. Liam stood on the side of the field opposite to where his mother and father stood. He kept Karina behind him protectively. Ice projectiles flew at the two cousins as Liam threw up a shield of ice to take the impact for them. Karina ducked around the side of the shield, returning fire, quite literally. Large bursts of flame reached, melting her aunt and uncle's shields. A bit exposed, she took a snowball to her shoulder. She giggled softly, ducking back behind the shield with Liam.

"Come on, Liam!" Karina goaded him on. He threw a wave of snowballs back at Raighne and Elsa as they threw up new shields. The king and queen exchanged loving glances and quick kisses before returning to the game at hand. Elsa raised her hands, darkening the skies and bringing snow down around them as Raighne threw another wave of snowballs back toward his son and niece.

"Not fair!" Liam called out as their shield took the projectiles. "Mom shouldn't be allowed to make blizzards!" The wind whipped around them. Liam was fine, but Karina wrapped her arms around herself as she began to shiver. She snapped her fingers, making small bursts of flame in an attempt to warm herself up quickly. She created a ball of flame within her hands, throwing it forward. It flew across, melting part of Elsa's shield and narrowly avoiding her.

"Okay, we surrender!" Elsa giggled, throwing up her arms.

"Yay!" Karina giggled softly, bouncing slightly before throwing her arms around Liam. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm until Elsa collected the blizzard and snow, allowing it to disperse into the atmosphere. Elsa walked over wrapping her arms around Karina as they both giggled. Raighne walked over as well after taking down the ice shields.

"Job well done, both of you," Raighne chuckled, grinning. "You work very well together. And Karina, your control over your powers is perfect now."

"All thanks to you and Liam," Karina said, blushing lightly and giggling some more. They walked back into the castle to help themselves to some lunch. Anna and Hans hugged Karina close, after they had been standing by the window watching the play fight.

"We're so proud of you, Karina!" Anna squealed softly.

"That was amazing," Hans added. "You've really become talented with your powers."

"Thank you," Karina giggled.

"It was so good!" Fallon chirped, hugging her older cousin around her waist. "You and Liam were excellent! It was so cool to watch! I wish I had powers!"

"Fallon, let your cousin eat her lunch," Bridget laughed lightly. "Come sit with your father and I."

"Alright," Fallon sighed, pouting ever so slightly. She smiled though as Liam tousled her hair when she walked by him. She sat between Bridget and Kristoff, eating her own lunch.

"I couldn't even imagine a more perfect family," Elsa giggled softly. Through trials and strife, they had managed to stay together and keep strong. Elsa was ecstatic she could have the love of her life and her sister both by her side, as well as be able to watch her son grow to be amazing right before her very eyes. Hans had treated her sister far better than she could have ever imagined, and she was glad she had given him the chance. After all, he was a part of creating her wonderful niece Karina. Even Kristoff, Bridget, and Fallon were easily part of her drive. Elsa didn't regret anything, as she really did have the perfect family.


End file.
